SuperDocks
by Traban16
Summary: The Hateocracy break out of prison for revenge, so how will the Huey and the others deal with it? Duh, with Super-Powers of course! Yet, they still have a long way to go before they can truly face anyone, so why not gain a little experience first?
1. S1: No Time Man!

**(A.N from T.K): I want to let all the people who read my other story know now that I am not giving up on any of them and they will be continued at some point in the summer. If you go to my page you'll be able to see which stories or ideas I'm focusing on right this month and the next. I'm sorry if the story you like isn't on either list, but if you want it to then let me know.**

**Well enough of that crap, on to this story.**

**Ages:**

**Huey, Jazmine, Traban, Ming: 16**

**Riley, Cindy: 14**

**Well enough of that crap, on to why you're even reading this right now!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: No Time, Man!**_

* * *

_**Freeman House, 6:00pm:**_

They stared at the television; all of them slack jawed and wide-eyed. They were speechless, even Ming with her "kick ass first, ask questions later" attitude couldn't say a damn thing. They stared at the TV, begging and pleading with their eyes that there was some kind of mistake.

"_No folks this was not a mistaken broadcast. The Hateocracy have broken out of prison and are now roaming about free. They escaped prison after reviving, not only Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, but Luna Love, and Katana Reeves as well. All of these people have one thing in common: hatred for the Freeman family, and Traban Tousen. I don't know about any of you, but am I glad my last name is Johnson and don't know a dam thing about these people. In other news-_" The report said from outside the jail, but Huey clicked the TV off.

They continued to stare at the now off TV in silence. Then a few minutes later that silence was broken by Riley repeatedly saying the F-word. After having said it 216 times, which Huey counted, he was out of breath and sprawled out on the floor.

"Fuck, man, what we go do? They killed Bushido ass last time and he was the greatest black karate man to ever live! They whopped our asses like school nuns last time. They asses might be fossils, but we can't fight them, that'd just be fucked up crazy." Riley ranted on and on about how fighting would be suicide. Granddad was settled into his chair, looking much older than he ever had. Jazmine clutched to Huey as if he would disappear, and Ming was trying to look as impassive as possible, but failed miserably.

"You okay Granddad?" Huey asked as Riley stopped ranting and they all turned to look at the old man. He seemed to be in a trance as he stared blankly into the air in front of him. Huey wondered if he had a heart attack just from the news report.

"Boys, you take them girls and run." Granddad said with their eyes widening.

"No, aye Granddad we ain't running like some punk ass bitches! We go fight them niggas, even if it is stupid as all hell!" Riley screamed as Huey made Jazmine let him go. Granddad's blank and peaceful face was torn away by one of anger and fury they hadn't ever seen.

"Dammit boys, I'm old and y'all have yo whole lives ahead of you! Shoot, I probably ain't go see tomorrow, but if they bring they crazy asses here while I'm alive, then they getting they asses torn the hell up! Now when I say go, yo asses betta be out the door before I get my belt!" Granddad roared as they all flinched back. Huey raised an eyebrow to this proclamation.

"So, yo ass old, that don't mean we have to leave yo old ass behind! You, Traban, and Aunt Cookie the only family we have left! We can't let you die, Granddad!" Riley roared back as tears were building in his eyes.

"Riley, Huey, I'm an old man. I don't have many days left, but you… You have your whole lives to live through. You have to get out of high school, go to college, get jobs, and take care these young ladies and all them damn kids y'all go have. If I can die saying I helped make that possible… I'll die with a smile on my face." Granddad said as they stared at him, all of them in tears or close to it.

Huey may not have shown it, but he was another touching speech from crying like Riley and Jazmine were. Granddad was about to go on, but the front door flew open and someone rushed into the house. They all took up fighting stances as they prepared for whatever their enemies could throw at them.

* * *

"Hey dudes, I… What the hell is with the battle ready tear fest? Did I miss another new episode of Jerry Springer?" Traban said as they all sighed in relief and Ming came to pat him on the shoulder with a kiss to his cheek.

"You didn't see the news?" Huey asked, but knew the answer. Traban shook his head as he gazed around the room.

"Okay, all of you crying or about damn well near it… Granddad looks his age: 96… Did they _cancel_ Jerry Springer?" Traban asked as Huey sighed in frustration.

"No… why are you here then?" Huey asked as he walked over to his best friend/cousin. Ming went to comfort Jazmine, who thought Huey would die if he was further than 5 feet from her.

"Huh? Oh, right! Come here." Traban said as he gestured for Huey to follow him into the kitchen. They did so and as Traban closed the door behind Huey, his face lit up with the same excitement and glee it did when he first came rushing into the house.

"You didn't kill someone did you?" Huey asked as there were only a few things that got that look out of Traban, and there were no water fountains anywhere.

"No… not today at least…" Traban answered with a smirk on his face as Huey sighed again.

"Anyways, remember when we were watching _Jimmy Neutron_ and he gave his friends superpowers from that magic crack he created in his lab?" Traban asked as Huey stared at him.

"Yes, and that wasn't magic crack, it was some kind of chemical in the form of powder that changed the DNA of whoever used it." Huey said as Traban shrugged.

"Whatever, but I was thinking about that all week. So, you know how Wuncler wanted me to be his head scientist at his lab, right? Well I took the job, and created that magic crack that gives people super powers!" Traban said as he barely contained his excitement. Huey gave him the famous Freeman-brow as Traban frowned slightly at him.

"How the hell did you do that in a week?" Huey asked incredulously as Traban shrugged.

"I told Wuncler he could have an army of super soldiers if I made it work. He pooled in the money and I got in done in three days." Traban said plainly as Huey slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well, we're going to need some super-powers when I tell you this." Huey said as he walked up to Traban, who looked confused.

* * *

The others were sitting quietly as they were all contemplating what to do about the Hateocracy and the two killer Kung-Fu bitches when-

"_WHAT_?" they all heard Traban yell at the top of his lungs. After they regained their lost hearing they rushed into the kitchen to see Traban shaking Huey like a rag doll.

"Do you have any clue what this means? It means we're dead, screwed, over, finished, obliterated, assimilated, _gone_! We're all going to die in a pit of agony, and despair!" Traban said at an extremely fast pace as he continued to shake Huey. Huey gave him a blank look the entire time.

"A-are you d-done yet?" Huey asked as Traban was still shaking him. Traban stopped and took a deep breath and started pacing the floor.

"Quite. Now that I know what's going on we have to do something: To the computer!" Traban said comically as he dashed into Huey's room and out with the boy's laptop. Huey took it from him and entered the password.

"Now, what we need to do is track them through the government. Go to Trackers. com and enter in James Smith Password: Yo mamma's so ugly even Jesus doesn't wanna lay hands on her." Traban said in a sage like tone as he paced the floor again.

The others were crowded around the computer, but when he said that password they gave him disbelieving/confused looks. Huey sighed in frustration and entered it anyway. It worked and Huey started tracking them through a government DNA satellite. It displayed 6 red dots over the Indian Ocean that was moving quickly.

"They're on a plane over the Indian Ocean. They must have hi-jacked it. They'll be here in no time the way their moving now. I estimate about a week." Huey said as he shut off and closed the computer. The others looked scared, but Traban started laughing crazily as he pointed a finger to the air in a dramatic fashion.

"That's perfect! That gives me and you enough time to perfect the magic crack to the level we'll need it at!" Traban proclaimed as he started laughing again. The others looked at him crazy, but Huey slapped his hand to his forehead.

"What this crazy ass nigga talkin' about? What the magic crack?" Riley asked as he looked back and forth between Huey and Traban. Huey was about to answer, but Traban grabbed Huey's arm.

"No time, man! We have scientific mumbo-gumbo to perform!" Traban said as he ran out of the door with Huey being dragged through the air by his arm.

Only one thing when through everyone's mind as they looked at the front door…

What the hell are they gonna do?


	2. S1: Power Makes Imperfect

(A.N from T.K): I want to let all the people who read my other story know now that I am not giving up on any of them and they will be continued at some point in the summer. If you go to my page you'll be able to see which stories or ideas I'm focusing on right this month and the next. I'm sorry if the story you like isn't on either list, but if you want it to then let me know.

Well enough of that crap, on to this story.

Well enough of that crap, on to why you're even reading this right now!

_**Chapter 2: Power Makes Perfect**_

* * *

_**Traban's Lab 6:00am, the Next Day:**_

"Is the DNA reacting to the ions we changed?" Traban asked as he looked through a microscope. Huey was looking through another on the lab table opposite of him as he wrote notes.

"No, that means it's ready. It's a good thing we worked through the night, or else we might not have found the ionic compound stabilizer. So this batch is the last and ready." Huey said as he poured the orange liquid of a test-tube from one to another with blue liquid, which caused it to turn colors and smoke.

When the smoke was gone all that was left was a ruby red powder. He poured the powder into a small packet and sealed it marking it with the word "Speed". He set it beside other packets with the words Super, Phantom, Mind, and Wonder.

He walked over to Traban and tried to see what he was doing. Traban had working on something since he finished the "Phantom" powder, which was the hardest to stabilize. Huey asked before what he was doing, but Traban said it was to be revealed when it was done.

"What is _that_?" Huey asked as a blue substance was under the microscope. It was glowing and moving about speedily. Traban took his eye from the microscope to look at Huey with a smirk on his face.

"That, my curious friend, is pure concentrated energy, _my_ energy to be exact." Traban said as if he was teaching a class.

Huey looked at the thing and then back at Traban, who had concentrated his energy to his finger and taken it from the finger with a small pair of lab clamps. He then placed it between two slides and replaced the other slide with the new one. Huey gave him a weird look, but said nothing.

"I don't quite know how to explain it, but simply; I'm going to amplify my energy and I'll be super powered myself." Traban said as he looked eagerly back at the microscope. Huey frowned at him when he heard that.

"That sounds dangerous. You can't do that. It'll cause… _death_." Huey said as Traban shook his head.

"No it isn't, I will, and it won't. It would for any of you, but since my body was already infused with Stardust energy, it'll be painful as all hell, but never deadly. Now, you might want to leave for a few hours, because I'm going to lock myself in the panic room, and have my own sanity slowly ripped apart by the insanity-inducing pain I'm about to wreak upon myself." Traban said eagerly, with no concern over what he just said at all as he took several devices under his arms and started walking to the other door as Huey shrugged and walked to front door of the house.

* * *

When he made it to the front door he heard screams of tortured souls and pain unimagined as he forced himself to walk out the door and not look back. Even if the house was soundproof, those screams from Traban still rang in his ears when he walked through his own front door.

"_Traban'll be okay… He must have planned for it… Hell he told me about it in detail, and probably would kick my ass if I tried to stop him… He'll be fine… It's only pain… Sanity driving pain… But pain never killed anyone, and he said it wouldn't… Screw this I'm watching TV_!" Huey thought as he walked into the house. When he got inside the others were already in the living room watching TV. When Jazmine saw him she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Huey, where have you been? We were worried sick. You and Traban didn't come back, and we thought something bad happened. Ming and I were so worried for you 2." Jazmine said as Huey made her let him go. Huey sat down and sighed deeply.

"We were working on something… Traban and I will tell you about it when he gets here… For now, let's just watch TV." Huey said as Ming and Jazmine gave him weird looks, but complied all the same.

After watching TV for a few hours, Huey decided it was time for him to go check on Traban. As soon as he got up his cell phone rang out 'Paradise Lost'. Huey rolled his eyes as he couldn't stand Traban for putting that ring tone every time he called.

"Hello" Huey said clearly still annoyed by the ring tone.

"_Hey Huey, do you mind coming over_?" Traban said from the other side of the line. Huey's eyes widened at the weaken tone of him. He never sounded so bad in his life. Not even that time Ming saw him flirting with that girl last summer. Now that was a Mortal Kombat ass whippin'.

"I was about to anyway. Are you… okay?" Huey said in a careful and concerned tone. He heard Traban chuckle weakly over the line.

"_I'm good, but just come over okay_?" Traban said as Huey said okay and closed the flip phone. Ming gave Huey a look, and Jazmine seemed concern.

"Who was that?" Ming asked in a neutral tone. Huey, being himself, could hear the undertone of the question. It was: I know you're going to dodge the question, so if you do I'm prepared. Huey gave her a blank look.

"That was Traban, and he wants me to go over to him. I was about to anyway, and I think he's tired or something?" Huey said with a shrug. Ming continued to gaze at him, as if trying to find the true.

"Well then… I'll just go with you. I needed to get some clothes anyway, and Traban can open the house door." Ming said as she got up. Huey shook his head at her.

"No, I'm going by myself. Look… we're not doing anything bad, like cheating on you with each other, but we can't tell you until we come back. So… look, just stay here and I'll be back with Traban later." Huey said, at first trying to be nice and understanding like Traban always told him he should, but then he remembered who _he_ was, so he just commanded them to stay there and walked out the door.

Jazmine was wide eyed, but Ming's eyes were narrowed as she got up, but then Granddad grabbed her arm as she was about to follow Huey. Granddad shook his head slowly as he gestured for her to sit back down.

"Let them go. I'm sure they're doing something for all our goods." Granddad said as he had learned to trust and listen to Huey.

"But what if they're in trouble and need help-" Ming countered.

"They'll be fine, and if they needed help, they would have asked for it." Granddad replied serenely. Ming huffed as she finally sat back down.

"I'm… just worried, and I want them to be safe… and if any of you tell them that, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Ming said, at first be completely open, but then as a threatening growl, pointing her finger at each of the other four occupants of the room.

* * *

**With Huey:**

He made it to Traban's house and walked through the open front door. He saw a note which told him to go to the lab. When he got there he saw Traban inside the Rejuvenation Tank. It shocked him that his friend needed to be inside of it, because they only used it when someone was on the verge of dying. He was about to start cursing up a storm about how he should have stayed, but then saw a note on the table near the tank.

'_Dearest darlingest Wife-y,_

_I know that you're probably being emo right now about me being in the tank, but don't be. I did it of my own free will, and you know I can kick your ass. Besides, when I come out I'll be better than ever. So sit back and wait a couple of minutes, because I'm only using this thing as a big ass pain-killer right now. After that we can go and share with the others our great news!_

_Love your dearest darlingest Hubby,_

_Traban_

_P.S: I know and you will to when you read it._'

Huey chuckled a bit at the note as he sat in a lab stool and crumbled the note up. He wondered what that P.S was about, but thought to ask Traban when he was out. He tossed the note in the trash and started looking over the notes for the powders they had. His eyes widened as he read certain parts he had over-looked in his sleeplessness. He was still sleepless, but now he was more alert than before. He was about do something when the tank opened and Traban stepped out.

"Yo, my lovely wife, got dinner started, cuz honey I'm home" Traban said only to have a book hit him in his head, courtesy of Huey.

"What's _this_? I thought we perfected it?" Huey questioned as he read over the notes Traban sighed as he walked to Huey and rested a hand on Huey's shoulder.

"We did, in fact, we perfected it too well." Traban commented with a shrug. Huey raised a brow as he still didn't get an answer.

"Okay… What the hell is this? I don't even know what this symbol represents and why is the infinite symbol before it?" Huey asked as Traban collected all the packets they had finished earlier.

"It means infinite life, or immortality." Traban said in a tone Huey couldn't identify as either regret or proudness, maybe both.

"So, that is why it won't drain our life force? You add the ionic compound to create a form of immortality." Huey said as realization dawned on him. Traban nodded as he handed Huey three of the five packets they had.

"Yeah, the compound I added was from… a substance I rather not say, but it'll give us immortality and youth. The question is: can we live with it?" Traban said in a rare serious voice.

Huey asked himself that question. Could he live knowing that others would grow old and die? Could he be friends with them, knowing that he would be at their funeral, looking exactly the same?

"Wait, you didn't take a powder, you worked on yourself." Huey said as if questioning Traban about if he would be immoral too. They walked out of the house and toward Huey's.

"Yes, I did, but I needed to add the ion to my energy in order for the procedure to work at 100%. It did and more. I may look the same, but I feel cosmic!" Traban said as he raised his hands and blue beams shoot out. He quickly put his hands down as an aura filled around them glowed blue. He muttered a quick sorry and they continued walking.

"So we'll all be immortal?" Huey asked as Traban nodded.

"Yes, if you all be sure to eat all of it, then it'll work, but it won't if you don't, so just do." Traban said as they came to Huey's front door.

"How… confusing." Huey commented with a frown as they walked into the house.

* * *

As soon as they had Traban was tackled by a blur which took him into the living room. Huey ran after them, but stopped when Jazmine latched on to him for dear life. Huey gazed over Jazmine's shoulder, thank god she was always shorter than him, and saw it was Ming that had tackled Traban into the living room. She must have just come from the kitchen when they got inside.

"Where have you been?" Ming asked as she continued to hug the life from Traban. He only chuckled and patted her back as he knew she wasn't letting go.

"It's good to see you too, Ming, but do you mind the fact that you're crushing my rib cage." Traban said as she got off of him. He may have been immortal now, but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt, or his bone couldn't be broken.

"Sorry" Ming muttered in embarrass meant over the fact she just acted like Jazmine when Huey went on that camping trip with Traban and Riley and forgot to tell her.

"Anyways, where y'all niggas been?" Riley asked as he and Cindy were still on the couch.

"Well… here's the thing…" Traban began as he told them about everything.

"So… y'all niggas… left to make… magic crack to give us… superpowers?" Riley asked unsure if they were serious or if they had been smocking weed without him. Traban nodded happily, but Huey just nodded. He wasn't sure if Riley plus superpowers would equal _good_.

"Yup that's it! If we're going up against the Hateocracy and two highly skilled Kung-Fu experts, then we're gonna need an edge to beat them. Hell I barley kicked Katana's crazy ass!" Traban said as he remembered Katana coming within an inch of Traban Jr., Paco and his right twin, Taco with a sword. It was the moment Traban realized most of his life was spent in meetings, because his life flashed before his eyes that day.

"Okay, but you also need to know that there is only one thing to think about before we take these. These things will make us immortal. That means, more or less, we can't die or grow old. So, can you handle that?" Huey said before he gave them the packets, each of them looked down into the packets of powder and thought about what was said.

"Huey, if I take this, you are too… right?" Jazmine asked as Huey nodded. That was what he had planned. If Jazmine wasn't going to take it, then he wouldn't either. He couldn't live a life, not even an immortal one, without her. Jazmine nodded back to him, her resolve steeled as they both downed the packets in one take.

"Bottoms up, niggas." Riley said as he and Cindy let the contents of their packets go into their mouths.

"Mmm, mine taste like grape." Cindy said as she looked at Riley who looked at her strangely.

"I guess since you already did this, I can't go back now... to a new life." Ming said as she drained the packet of its contents. Traban nodded sadly, but comforted himself with knowing he'd have an eternity to make this up to her.

"So do any of you feel different?" Traban asked as they shook their heads.

"No, aside from this pain in my chest, not at all." Huey said as they nodded.

"So all of you feel that pain?" Traban asked as they nodded.

"Good, then that means it is working." Traban said as he motioned for them to follow him out the front door. They did so and started to walk toward the hill.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Jazmine asked as they were walking.

"The pain you feel in your chest was a shock to your heart telling it that your DNA is changing. That pain is letting your brain know to increase capacity and plan to stabilize the change in DNA. And that brings me to another point…" Traban trailed off as they made it to the hill. They started to walk to the top of it and sat beneath the tree.

"What point?" Huey asked as he saw the sad look in Traban's eye. He already figured out what made him that way, but Huey wasn't the same person he was six years ago.

"I wanted to give one to Granddad, but because of his age it would kill him just from the shock to his heart. At our age the pain is about that of being punched there, and we can take the pain without really complaining. But, to rewrite his DNA at the age of 96 years-old would send a shock to his heart the equivalent of stabbing him, through his heart, with a flaming electrified sword. I looked for every possible way last night, but each of them would kill him, so… there's nothing we can do." Traban said sadly as the others looked at the ground. Jazmine, Riley and Cindy started crying, but Ming only looked saddened. Huey shrugged, but on the inside it still tore him apart. Traban and Huey gave them a few minutes to compose themselves.

"So… what powers do we have?" Cindy asked as she patted Jazmine and Riley.

"Well I basically fixed it so your DNA would be like that of a specific superhero. Huey's like Superman, Jazmine's like Psychic Girl, Riley's like the Flash, Cindy you're like Danny Phantom, and Ming's like Wonder Woman. You have the same powers they had, so… go crazy!" Traban said as they got semi-excited looks on their faces.

"Wait, before anyone "goes crazy", we need to be sure we all have the powers he just… Riley get back here!" Huey said, but while he was talking Riley got a smirk on his face and ran at super speed into the city.

* * *

Huey called after him, but before the words even left his mouth Riley was miles away. Huey and Traban were both surprised that for the first time Riley used the power, he was good at it.

"So, I'm a ghost chick now?" Cindy said trying to wrap her head around being like Danny Phantom. Traban nodded as he smirked at her.

"More like _Phantom Girl_." Traban said with emphasis on the name as she thought about it.

"I like it… I like it a lot!" Cindy said happily that she was the first with a cool superhero name.

"Oh, oh me next, me next!" Jazmine chirped happily as she jumped up and down. She always wanted to have superpowers and be a hero.

"Damn girl acts like she's from Saturn…" Huey mumbled under his breath at Jazmine's other worldly behavior. Traban heard him and snapped his finger as he got the perfect name for her.

"You're _Saturn Girl_." Traban said as he gestured like the name was written in the air.

"Okay Mr. Hero Namer, what mine then?" Huey said with a smirk as he would get a kick out of whatever stupid name Traban had for him. Traban smirked back at him.

"Revolution" Traban said simply, and Huey was floored. He liked it, a lot. It was simply yet said everything. Huey nodded his head as his smirk fell. Traban was actually… good at this.

"And me?" Ming asked plainly, but on the inside she was excited for what Traban had for her. The others got cool names, so-

"Cuddles!" Traban said joyfully as they all face faulted. He laughed at them.

"Ha, ha, ha! _Kidding_! You'll be… Titaness." Traban said and they all looked at him, and then Ming. She liked it. It sounded powerful, yet alluring; strong yet, sexy.

"_Is that what he thinks of me?"_ she thought as she gazed up at him from her spot under the tree. She blushed when he looked back at her with a smile.

"Hey how come she gets the really cool name?" Cindy asked as Jazmine said yeah. Traban chuckled as he looked at them.

"Because she's my girlfriend, so if you want a really cool name, ask your boyfriends." Traban said as he gave Ming a wink, to which she blushed and hid her face away. Jazmine and Cindy sighed, knowing neither Huey or Riley would put the effort into it, and couldn't do it.

"Can she just be Titan Girl before they have a mental break down?" Huey said with a sigh. Traban nodded, but Ming looked at Huey with a glare as the other two girls cheered.

* * *

It was then Riley came back with both his arms filled with fast food from different places. Jazmine and Cindy ran to him and started taking food from him.

"Riley, what the hell did you do?" Huey yelled at him as Traban and Ming took food as well. Riley smirked as he handed Huey some and took his own back to his spot next to Cindy.

"Don't you worry about that, just no I got yo lame, vegie-eating ass a vegie-burger and fries. Now don't be ungrateful nigga and eat, with yo high morals ass." Riley said as he stuffed his face with food. Huey took a bite of his burger and found that it was vegetarian.

"Riley, if we have powers then we should use them for good, not free meals." Huey scolded as Riley snorted in disagreement.

"Where the hell does it say that? Huh, Huey? Tell me where I can't feed the hungry, and me. Tell me where it says superheroes should go hungry cuz they asses is broke. Fuck, them niggas don't even get _paid_ for that shit. If I save yo ass from a giant monster the least yo ass betta do is _feed_ me. Shit, you think I'm a go hungry cuz these niggas don't pay me from stopping someone from _enslaving_ they asses, or from stoppin' a meteor from crashing on yo baby and yo ass? Fuck that shit if that's the way it go down." Riley said as Huey and everyone else stayed quiet the entire time.

Huey, nor Traban, could really counter that argument. Riley was right, the least they could do was get a meal out of saving and helping people. Then again, they hadn't started the saving yet. They ate their food while discussing which powers they had and how to active them. Cindy would phase her hand through the tree every now and then, while Jazmine was reading Huey's mind to see if he thought she was cute.

"Huey, do you love me?" Jazmine asked as she began reading his mind. Huey gave her the brow, and then furrowed his brows as he gazed at her.

"_Get out of my head Jazmine, or else next time I'm going to send you an image of an adorable pony dying painfully_." Huey said mentally as Jazmine screamed and hid behind Traban. When she screamed they all looked at her to see why she had, and then looked toward Huey, who had a smirk on his face as he shrugged.

"You're not torturing her mentally again are you?" Traban asked as he looked at Huey who tried to look innocent, but failed.

"Of course not, and when we were younger that wasn't torture, that was the truth." Huey said as he continued to eat his food. Traban just sighed deeply and returned to answering Ming's questions about her powers.

* * *

_**Later, 4:00pm:**_

They had finished discussing and eating, and now Traban and Huey wanted them to practice. They were all teamed up with their partners and would switch every five minutes until everyone had fought. They were paired: Huey/Jazmine, Riley/Cindy, and Traban/Ming. Traban said it would be best if they got most familiar with the one they loved, before the others.

"Alright Jazmine, give me what you got." Huey said settling into a fighting stance.

Jazmine's response was a quick roundhouse kick to his face, which was easily blocked by Huey's left forearm. She struggled to use her strength to break through Huey's block, but was failing miserably. Huey used his right foot to sweep her right off of her feet, not wanting to hurt her more than that. Landing on her bottom, Jazmine instantly hopped back up and gave a couple of quick jabs. Huey matched the speed of the jabs using his open palms to block each attack successfully. Getting aggravated, Jazmine threw a quick uppercut which was countered by Huey's arm. Then she saw it, an opening, so she threw a quick left hook which connected and caused Huey to be knocked to the ground. Holding his jaw in pain, he did a quick blood spit and hopped back onto his feet.

"Damn Jazmine that actually hurt… Where did you learn that?" Huey said as he rubbed the spot where she punched him. It didn't really hurt, but stung some. Jazmine just pointed at Traban, who was a high speed heated Kung-Fu battle with Ming. Huey cursed knowing that Traban would have taught her something like that, but he was glad.

They continued to train until they switched and finally it was down to just 2: Huey and Traban.

"I've been waiting for this." Huey said as he slid into his fighting stance.

"Come and try." Traban said not even getting into his stance. Huey frowned at him and got out of his stance, shaking his head slowly.

"So arrogant, but for how long…" Huey trailed off as he flew through the air at Traban. Traban flew above the ground and Huey gave chase.

Huey threw a punch with his left, expecting Traban to block it. He swung around, making Traban think he was going to kick with his right-leg. He then planted the back of his left hand, which was balled up into a fist into Traban's face. Traban was sent hurling to the ground. Huey punched him in the stomach with his right-hand, and then he followed it with his left. Both punches were followed by Huey doing a front flip that landed his foot in Traban's stomach. Traban came down to the ground in a crash, destroying the ground beneath him as Huey landed softly.

The others looked horrified, except for Riley, who had gotten a video camera from Wal-Mart and back before Huey even reached Traban. The girls looked worried, but Huey had a smirk on his face as he had just literally pounded Traban's ass into the ground.

That's what he got for saying he'd be the wife in the relationship if they had one.

"Wow, was the kicking me into the hill necessary? I mean, we'll have to fix that when we're done here you know." A voice said behind them all. They turned around to see Traban sitting under the tree with a bored look on his face.

Their eyes widened, but none so more than Huey's. He looked back into the crater he created at the body there, but it was fading into a blue light and dispersed.

"How?" Huey asked as Traban stood up and smirked.

"Think of my powers as that of a really powerful Doctor Strange. I'm able to make the fictional reality and vise-versa. Just think of me as the _**Alchemist**_." Traban said as he walked over to Huey, who got back into his fighting stance. Traban walked past him and near the crater.

"I think that's enough for today. We'll be talking about this later though." Traban said in a way that left no room for agreement. Huey sighed deeply as Traban waved a hand over the crater. His hand and the crater glowed blue and then the ground shifted back to normal as if never disturbed.

"Well, let's go home." Jazmine said as she didn't want to see or do any more fighting. They all nodded as Riley shut his camera and hid it from Huey's view while they walked back home.

Tomorrow would be interesting, and they had no clue what was in store at the end of the week.


	3. S1: Costume Dramatics!

**Superhero Names:**

**Huey- Revolution**

**Jazmine- Saturn Girl**

**Riley- Subsonic**

**Cindy- Phantom Girl**

**Traban- The Alchemist**

**Ming- Titan Girl**

_**Chapter 3: Costume Dramatics!**_

* * *

_**The Next Day, 11:14am:**_

"So… why the hell did you go get these? It's July, why the hell did you get _costumes_?" Huey asked as he held up one of the costumes from the entire box Traban had brought over.

The others were crowded around the box as well as they went through in. There was another box over to the side, but it was filled with bits and pieces of costumes. Traban looked at Huey with a confused expression as he grabbed two costumes from the box and placed them to the side of him.

"What do you mean? If we're going to be _super_-heroes, we need _super_ _costumes_!" Traban said excitedly as he pumped his fist in the air. Huey sighed loudly as he took the costume he had in his hand and set in aside.

"Since when do superheroes really need costumes? It seems to me that they just want attention… either that or they're crazy. I mean, what self-respecting person wears their _underwear_ on the outside of their clothes?" Huey said as he took another costume from the box as Jazmine and the other girls when to see how their costumes looked on them.

"Superman, Batman, Aqua man, Mr. Incredible and his family,-" Traban started listing, but Huey raised his hand.

"Exactly, and each of them when through some form of emotional trauma as children, or an extreme state of depression as adults. Whereas, we are perfectly mentally-healthy teenagers, so we don't require costumes." Huey stated as Traban gave him a look with a smirk.

"Then why do you have two costumes picked out already?" Traban said with his smirk never leaving his face as Huey gave him a bored look.

"Halloween" Huey answered automatically as Traban's smirk grew.

"You don't celebrate Halloween" Traban said as Huey mentally cursed himself.

"Yeah, but… Jazmine does. So this year I thought I'd make her happy and celebrate with her." Huey said as Traban was about to counter him, but his eyes widened as he looked behind Huey. Huey raised a brow to this, and looked behind his back. His eyebrows disappeared in his hair line as his eyes bugged out.

Jazmine had come back into the living room before any of the other two girls. She was wearing a costume which was more like a silver-blue one piece swimsuit. It was tight on her and showed all her curves. Her hair was down and brushed.

Traban couldn't process how his adorable little sister had turned into such a… _woman_ over the last six years. Riley couldn't process how he didn't see Jazmine was that damn _fine_. Huey just couldn't _process_. This was his girlfriend and she was a… goddess. She looked more beautiful than he ever remembered.

She saw them staring at her, so she gave a timid wave and a shy smile as her cheeks heated up.

"S-so, how do I l-look?" Jazmine asked shyly as they continued to stare. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so she waited.

"… … …" Traban just fell over as he couldn't say anything. The visions of the girl he loved like a little sister were not ones he should be having if he really loved her only that way. He blamed hormones.

"… … Damn…" Riley said as he fell over too. Jazmine was… fine! How had he not seen it?

"… …Y-you look g-great…" Huey said as he finally got control of himself and his hormones. Traban glanced at Huey, and then smirk evilly. He had a plan. He got up and walked over to Jazmine as he slung an arm over her shoulder, using his other hand to point at Huey.

"You look better than great. You look absolutely stunning. It's just a shame that I have to take that back." Traban said as everyone turned to him.

"What? Why?" Huey, Riley and Jazmine asked, but Huey and Riley yelled it. Traban just continued to point at Huey.

"Because dearest Huey here thinks that these costumes are not of us, and that we'd look stupid and crazy for wearing them. I guess since you're wearing it you'd look stupid and crazy." Traban said sadly as Jazmine looked at Huey with sadness in her eyes, as if asking him if it was true what he said.

"Jazmine that is not true! You look… wow! I meant that-" Huey started but was cut off.

"So now you're denying what you said? Huey, I believe you would say something like that, and Traban wouldn't lie about it. So why can't we wear the costumes, Huey? I always wanted to dress-up like a superhero." Jazmine said as she hung her head. Huey couldn't stand it. First, Traban twisted his words around, and now Jazmine was sad about it. He knew what they wanted out of this… so he guessed it wouldn't kill him. He sighed tiredly as he slapped his forehead and dragged the hand down his face.

"Fine! We can wear the stupid costumes, but she is not wearing _that_ in public! Hell no, is she wearing that _anywhere_ outside my bedroom!" Huey said as Traban and Jazmine secretly gave each other a high-five behind their backs.

Playing Huey's mind was so easy…

"Okay, I'll go change into the other one. Traban, I don't like the color and some stuff on it, could you change it for me?" Jazmine said happily as Traban nodded.

"Sure, just draw me a sketch of what you want and I'll see what me and Riley can do." Traban said as Riley gave him a look. Traban shot him a look and Riley nodded quickly. Jazmine hugged him and Huey then ran back upstairs to go change.

Huey sighed deeply as he could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**The Hill, 3:21pm:**_

Huey was right, it was becoming a long day. They had cut up, mix and matched, and re-altered costumes all day until they each had seven pairs of the costume they wanted. Now it was time to add the protection to them so none of them would get hurt. Huey, at first, thought they would do it in Traban's lab with technology, but when Traban laughed and started walking to the hill, Huey knew something was up.

"Remember when I said my powers could make the fiction into reality and vise-versa. Well I found out that if I combine fiction with reality and make it go from one to the other I could make it permanent." Traban said, but they all looked confused. He sighed as he dug in his pocket for something. He pulled out a small scrap of metal, and then they looked really confused.

"For example; if I wanted to make our costumes as strong as this metal, I would only need this one scrap for a base and use my power to turn all our clothes as strong as this metal without changing them at all really. They'd still look and be the same, but they'd be as strong and durable as this metal." Traban exampled the simplest he could. They nodded hesitantly in understanding. He just sighed again as he made the clothes and the scrap of metal glow silver and threw the scrap on his folded costumes as it hopped from his to everyone else's. They all started glowing silver and the silver glow seeped into the costumes. The scrap of metal flew back to Traban's waiting hand as he turned to the others.

"Done" Traban chirped as he looked at them with a smile. They gave him weird looks, but Huey looked skeptically.

"How do we know if it works?" Huey asked skeptically. He was never one to believe in anything he couldn't see.

Traban smirked as he snapped his fingers and the next thing they knew Jazmine was in her Saturn Girl costume and Traban had a gun in his hand pointed at her stomach. Huey and the others were wide eyed as Traban pulled the trigger and she fell over. Huey was even more shock when she got up.

"Holy moly, what was _that_?" Jazmine asked as she checked the spot the bullet hit. It felt like someone hit her there, but nothing more.

"See, it works." Traban said, but was knocked into the tree as 2 beams of red struck him in his side. The others looked to see where the beams were coming from, and found its source. It was Huey using his heat vision as he glared at Traban through his now ray firing eyes.

"You could have _killed_ her!" Huey roared as Traban got up dusting himself off.

Traban then balled up his fist, but pointed his thumb, pinky, and index fingers at Huey as his hand glowed red and shoot out an energy beam which knocked Huey into the sky. Huey flipped back after the beams stopped and floated there as if waiting for another attack. Traban gave Huey a glare and frown.

"I wouldn't have done that if there was any chance of her being hurt, or dying. Do you _honestly_ think I would, or do you have just that little faith in me?" Traban said as he continued to glare at Huey coldly with his frown.

They all snapped their attention to him when he started speaking. His tone was ice cold and his words came out as if he were speaking to an insect and not a fellow human being. Huey's eyes widened as he remembered the last time Traban had never used that tone with a friend before. It was one of absolute hatred and disgust, and Traban was a kind and caring person.

Traban only used that tone when he had talked to Ming's grandfather when the man had thrown her away to Traban, like she was trash. Traban told the man he would never forgive him, because Ming had done her best in the kickball game they had, and he would kill him if he ever saw him again.

Huey didn't answer him as he merely landed on the ground and checked on Jazmine.

"Huey it's okay, I'm not hurt or anything. And Traban, you know how Huey is and all." Jazmine said, trying to ease the tension of the moment. Traban didn't stop glaring at Huey.

"I do know how he is and that's why I had hoped he'd show more faith in me." Traban said as Huey only lowered his head. Jazmine seriously didn't want to see the two of them fighting. Never in the whole six years they had known each other did they once get like this.

"I'm sure he's very sorry for doing what he did, but you have to understand-" Jazmine started, but Traban held up a hand to stop her.

"I understand perfectly, but that's not the point. The point is he should have more faith in the fact I would never hurt the people I love like family. You're like a little sister to me, Jazmine, so I would never let you be hurt. If I wasn't a 100% sure you'd be safe I would have tested on myself. The main thing I'm angry about is the fact he blasted me into a tree after he saw you were perfectly fine. Now _that_ burns me up." Traban explained as Huey never moved from Jazmine's side with his head lowered.

He couldn't argue those points, because each of them was true. He wasn't sure how to apologize with Traban, because he and Traban had never fought before. Normally it was Traban trying to stop him and someone else from fighting. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he blasted Traban in the first place. Jazmine was fine, Traban would never hurt her, and everything was fucked up right now. Why had he felt so angry…?

It was then Traban closed his eyes and sighed deeply. There was no point in fighting about this any longer. He could keep being mad, but how would that make the others feel? They all knew Traban was right, but he couldn't force them to pick sides over this. It wouldn't accomplish a thing, other than more hatred in the world.

"I suppose we all would do something like that in your shoes after we get out of a state of shock. Oh well… Now, how wants to help me test this flamethrower?" Traban said excitedly with his eyes normal and a smirk on his face as he held a flamethrower in his right hand.

Huey's head shot up as he realized what Traban just did. Traban had made light of the whole situation. Huey couldn't believe it, he shot the guy with _laser_-eyes which could have melted through diamonds and he just brushed it off like _that_? Jazmine elbowed Huey in his side as she gestured toward Traban. Huey knew what she wanted him to do, and he needed to do it.

"I will." Huey said as Traban glanced over to him with his smirk widening.

Huey gulped a little. Maybe he _didn't_ need to do this as much as he thought. Before he knew it he was tied with chains to a large post of metal which all came before they even knew it was there.

"I'll consider this your apology, _cupcake_." Traban said with mirth as Huey was in his costume.

Traban lowered the flamethrower and blasted Huey with it. The others were watching with wide eyes as Huey's entire body was engulfed by the flames coming from the flamethrower. Jazmine was worried that Traban had taken things harder than they thought after he defended Huey. After about a minute of "The Roast of Huey Freeman", Traban shut the flamethrower off and it disappeared. The flames were still there, but Huey walked out of them completely unharmed. Not even his afro was damaged and Traban was aiming mainly at that.

"I'm _alive_…" Huey said, more like a question than a statement. He thought Traban had killed him when the chains melted off from the heat. The post was sagging as it was melting from the extreme heat.

"Well that was fun." Traban said as he snapped his fingers making the flames and metal post disappear.

* * *

"So you all basically get the idea, right? Not a lot of stuff can destroy these costumes, but from now on they're our uniforms or suits because we'll be wearing them under our normal clothes. And don't worry about that because when you put on your clothes you'll see. Also, they'll grow with us, but since the oldest we'll ever get is like 25 or something, that shouldn't be a problem." Traban said as they had given him confused looks. He walked off the hill with Ming at his side. They only had about three more days until the Hateocracy arrived. Traban stopped when Huey flew down in front of him.

"I'm-" Huey started, but Traban raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't, because I don't need it." Traban said with a smile as he walked pass Huey. Ming quickly followed after him and Huey just stood there as the others passed him.

"Huey" Jazmine said as she gazed at him. He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they were the only two there. She smiled at him as they started walking to catch up to the others.

"I'm fine" she replied with her sweet smile. He'd never tell her often, but he loved that smile, and he was sure she knew that.

"I was just checking" he mumbled as they walked on.

"What that I'm still alive? Cause I am, and I won't die now that we're like this." Jazmine said with a giggle at him.

"You could have died today." He countered as she rolled her eyes. Then he remembered the whole immortality thing… yeah… that made him feel like an idiot.

"Sure… but I didn't," Jazmine said playing along. Huey just stayed quiet as they walked down the street.

"It's alright to be scared for someone else," she told him.

"But no one else is," Huey whispered, more to himself than her. The others didn't even react to it, but he did.

"They are," Jazmine said.

"Trust me, they are. I am. I just don't let it show too much anymore." She continued.

"Do I let it show too much?" Huey asked as she shook her head.

"… No, you don't," Jazmine reassured him.

"You wait until later, just like everyone else does, to check on those you care for." She said with him lowering his head. Wasn't that the problem?

"I care for all of them, yet… it's you I fear the most for, Jazmine. You of all people," Huey said and carefully looked at Jazmine as she smiled kindly at him. They didn't realize where they were until they heard someone else speak; it was Traban.

"That's not unusual. You're just like the rest of us. I fear for Ming, despite knowing nothing can kill her, or really ever touch her without a beat down, for that matter. I fear for Riley, despite knowing he can run faster than the speed of sound, at any time. I fear for you, which is just ridiculous because no one can come close to hurting you. I fear for Cindy and Jazmine, and I know already Riley and you won't let anything happen to them. I fear for all of you, despite knowing you're more than capable of taking care of yourselves. That's what a family does; fear for each other and protect one another. _We are a family_." Traban said in a kind tone as he stood at the front door with everyone else, looking at Huey and Jazmine walk up to them. Huey nodded as they walked up to him.

"Um… I know this is a bit… strange, but what metal did you use on our suits anyway?" Huey asked as it had been bugging the back of his mind all day. Traban gave him a look before smiling.

"Triennium, the strongest metal in all of fiction, I created it by combining all of the known metals of Earth. Ingenious, isn't it?" Traban said with a smirk as they entered the house and settled into the living room.

"Let's hope so…" Huey said as he thought of the ever present threat that would be arriving in three days.

* * *

_**Somewhere over Africa:**_

"Nigga, for the last time; they ain't got no damn peanuts on this plane!" Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty said to Lord Rufus Crabmiser with the man frowning at her. He turned in his seat to look at Luna, who was meditating along with Katana.

"Y'all little girls still ain't found them yet? Y'all been searching the life force for two damn days! Me and George could have found them in one." Crabmiser said gruffly to them.

"We've located them at their home, but that's not it. They've gotten stronger… much stronger. We won't be able to beat them with our current level of power." Luna said as she tried to sense just how powerful they were.

In the house, Traban sensed someone feeling them out and cloaked them with a neutral energy so no one could sense their power.

"I can't feel their energy anymore! It's probably that damn Tousen's fault! He's the one we must take out first, him and my cousin Ming! They'll be the hardest to defeat and the rest will fall easily!" Katana said angrily as Stinkmeaner came back from the cockpit.

"Alright niggas, George is flying this bitch now, so I want to know what we go do. And Traban bitch ass ain't go be shit once we take out Ruckus and Huey. They asses be the ones fuckin' up all our plans." Stinkmeaner said as he sat down next to the others.

"What about that other one, Riley, he might be a wild card?" Esmeralda said as she remembered whippin' his little ass 6 years ago.

"Yeah, you're right, and plus, they might have friends now. But more to the point, Luna said they're more powerful than before. We have to face the facts; they're 16 years-old and nearing their prime, while we're all past ours. We need an edge against them." Crabmiser said as they all nodded their heads. It was true; even the youngest of them was almost 40 years old now. Katana snapped her fingers as a wicked grin came across her face.

"We must lay over in Cuba, as the perfect edge for us is there." Katana said wickedly as she and the others started exchanging sweet evil looks.

"Oh hell yeah, it's time for the ass whippin' express, niggas!" Stinkmeaner said with his evil grin as they all started laughing maniacally when the plane changed course. The Huey and the gang better watch out, because the main policy of the Hateocracy is ignorance, hate… and _**vengeance**_.


	4. S1: My Own Vices

**Superhero Names:**

**Huey- Revolution**

**Jazmine- Saturn Girl**

**Riley- Subsonic**

**Cindy- Phantom Girl**

**Traban- The Alchemist**

**Ming- Titan Girl**

**For their costumes just go to my page and you'll see the links.**

_**Chapter 4: My Own Vices**_

* * *

_**The Next Day, 2:26pm:**_

Huey found himself flying back as a foot hit him with all the force of a truck going 80 miles per hour. Recovering quickly he was a blur as he charged at his opponent. As he neared him, Traban leaned to the side easily dodging the punch thrown by Huey. Gritting his teeth in frustration the Freeman threw a flurry of punches that Traban easily dodged around, before Huey lashed out with a kick which Traban caught before spinning and throwing him away, into the sky.

Quickly recovering Huey flipped mid-air his eyes already red as he shot out several small bursts of heat vision. As the beams of heat neared Traban dodged them like a snake. Huey's maroon eyes widened in shock as Traban appeared in front of him. Huey, without warning, gave Traban a knee in his stomach. Before Traban could even gasp in pain the knee was removed and he was thrown by a jaw cracking fist to the face. This sent him hurling toward the ground as Huey gave chase.

Traban back flipped and landed on the hill, before rocketing backwards as Huey brought down his fist. It impacted with the ground and caused a huge crater to form where Traban had landed not a second ago. Huey flew low to the ground after Traban, who had stopped his backward movement to fight.

Easily sidestepping the right punch thrown by Huey, Traban lashed out with a palm strike only to hit air as Huey had jumped over him. Landing lightly Huey lashed out with a backhand fist that Traban quickly ducked under. Raising quickly Traban delivered a palm strike which missed as Huey dashed forward. Turning quickly Huey increased his speed as he charged at Traban. Leaping in mid run Huey was caught as Traban appeared in front of him. Traban delivered a spin kick which Huey had no time to block as it sent him flying backwards toward the others.

Jazmine raised a psychic barrier as Huey crashed into with amazing force. The barrier cracked under the crash, but Huey rocketed forward before they even knew it.

Huey launched himself forward in a blur of speed. Traban barely had time to duck before Huey's fist landed where his head had been. Traban's handed slammed to the ground as it was molded into a giant wall of earth.

As the punch hit the wall several eyes widened at the crater created where Traban's head had hit. Spider web cracks spread for several feet around the small crater though the major surprise was the sight of Huey's fist sunk into the wall. Removing said appendage from the crater it made Huey smirk at the astounded looks directed towards him from his friends. Traban however had his eyes narrowed as he was thinking up a plan to deal with that super strength. Huey's smirk only widened at the sight of Traban's calculating face. That meant he had him against the ropes.

Traban blurred from him and into mid-air, high above the hill. Huey took this opportunity to strike first. He stomped so hard on the ground that it cracked. He shot forward with great speed as Traban's eyes widened. Traban started floating back, but Huey was fast upon him.

As soon he was an inch away, Huey performed a devastating elbow strike, but Traban quickly blocked it with his hand. Both of these fearless fighters disappeared out of sight and moved at such a fast pace, you could hardly see them at all. Traban executed a flip along with a kick, but Huey high blocked it. Huey countered with a quick jab, but Traban grasped his attack. Traban responded by delivering a powerful open palm strike, but Huey evaded it. Both of these powerful warriors dashed at different directions. Every second, they clashed among each other and executed one of their effective skills and then doing the same process all over again.

The others were having a hard time to keep up with them, except Riley. He could see every move they made clearly thanks to his speed vision. Ming was following some of it, but couldn't catch them when they disappeared. Jazmine and Cindy looked visibly worried that the 2 would kill each other, but kept themselves ready in case the fight got too bad.

Huey almost stroke Traban with a heavy kick, but Traban dodged it. Traban took his chance and executed several fast open palm strikes. Huey was fast enough to dodge all of those. Huey countered with a roundhouse kick along with a straight punch. Traban blocked it and twirled around and countered with multiples of kicks from different directions. Huey had to move his whole body to evade all of Traban's strikes. He had almost forgotten Traban was a kicking master much like Ming. Huey landed on the ground, but Traban gathered some energy and launched it in a blast towards Huey. Huey gathered a small amount of energy and punched at the ground to assist him. He dart into the skies to evade the blast, which left a small explosion when it hit the spot Huey was but seconds earlier.

* * *

They were both in the sky, breathing heavily as they sweat from having fought for the last ten minutes. Traban took a deep breath and released it as he descended to the ground. Huey followed his action as they both reached the ground. Traban made two towels appear as he threw one to Huey, who graciously accepted it. They wiped the sweat from themselves as the others crowded around them.

"Boy oh boy, I don't think I can beat you anymore Huey. That super strength and speed are just too much. If it wasn't for me increasing my own with energy, I wouldn't have even hit you." Traban said as he flopped down on the grass.

"You almost caught me a lot of those times. Like with that earth wall. What were you trying to do?" Huey asked as Traban sat up to look at him.

"I was hoping your fist would be caught in it long enough for a breather and a counterattack, but I thought wrong. I'm still learning about all I can do with my powers, so I experimented a bit." Traban said with a smile.

"Damn, that thing felt like I punched steel. I think all you need is a book and you've got your possibilities." Huey said as he flexed his hand. Traban nodded as he lay back on to the grass.

* * *

After a few minutes they were back home and taking turns taking showers. After that they ate and were back in the living room with their costumes under their normal clothes.

"Well anything else that has to be done today?" Huey asked Cindy who had a notepad out flipping through pages, until she finally stopped at one.

"Let's see… we did training… took showers… ate… and now it's time to see how far our powers can go." Cindy said as she was checking things off the list.

Traban nodded as he snapped his fingers. They all found themselves in a highly advanced training room.

"Welcome, to my imagination." Traban announced with a smirk as they began looking around.

"Huey, let's see just how strong you really are." Traban said with a smirk as he walked up to Huey. They all walked over to a machine, which was hanging from the ceiling.

"Alright, this machine has the heaviest substance known in the galaxy. It can compress anything under its weight. Let me know if it gets too heavy." Traban said as the first weight lowered into Huey's up lifted hands.

"Don't hold your breath." Huey said as Traban turned the machine up.

It started to press down on Huey with all its might as he stood there, barely phased. Traban continued to raise the level of the machine until he saw Huey faultier slightly under the weight of it.

"Cindy, write this down: 1,000 tons of weight is his normal without any strain." Traban said as Cindy wrote it down while Traban continued to test Huey's limits.

Traban raised it to maximum as Huey's started groaning under the pressure. Huey feel to one knee as the pressure was becoming too great. Traban shut the machine off as Huey collapsed to both his knees, breathing raggedy. Jazmine helped him up as Traban directed Riley and Cindy to the treadmill for Riley's speed test.

"How'd I do?" Huey asked as they walked over to Riley and the others.

"Huh, oh, you can lift a max of 3,000 tons. Congrats, now you can finally get the lit off the pickle jar." Traban said with a chuckle as the others laughed a bit. Huey rolled his eyes as he watched Riley. Riley's legs were a blur as he ran at whatever speed Cindy was setting the treadmill to. She wrote some things down and then stopped the mill as Riley got off.

"Damn… this shit… ain't no joke." Riley said in between breathes as he drank some water.

"How fast?" Huey asked as Cindy came over to them.

"So fast, he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head…" Cindy said in a surprised voice as she read the monitor. Huey raised an eyebrow and went over to see.

"So nigga, what it say?" Riley asked impatiently as Huey and Cindy looked at each other and then at the others.

"Riley, you're so fast… you can't read books anymore due to the fire code… Since when did you start reading?" Huey read off the monitor. They all when to go see what was on it and found both things they had read. They looked at Traban expecting like.

"Well… he's just that fast. _Moving on_!" Traban said as a series of walls and targets rose from the floor. He gestured to Cindy as the girl stepped up to test her powers. As she was doing so Ming tried out the weights and Traban told Huey how to test Jazmine. After a few minutes they all met back up with Traban, who was floating in the air reading a book.

"You know this isn't half bad, plus, it has a lot of ideas I could try out, but onto other things." Traban said as he closed the book and made it disappear while descending to the ground.

"Okay, what now, nigga? Cindy passed through 18/20 walls, blasted all her targets with her Ghost Ray, and she used some other powers we couldn't identify." Riley said as Traban nodded.

"I'll look into that later. Anything else?" Traban said.

"Well I can lift up to 1,000 tons." Ming said with a shrug as she had hoped to be stronger than Huey.

"Jazmine can use all the abilities Psychic Girl could, but stronger, at a better rate, and for longer without fatigue. Why is that?" Huey asked as he rubbed his forehead. She gave him the worst headache he had ever.

"She may have had a DNA signature which would have made up for most of the weaknesses Psychic Girl had, but I'll look into that later. If that's all, then shall we debate?" Traban said as he snapped his fingers and they found themselves in a meeting room, seated around a round table.

"Debate what?" Huey asked as the other looked just as confused as he was.

"Debate… a team name!" Traban said dramatically as they fell over. They thought he was going to bring up something horror, but this?

"What about the Hateocracy? I don't think we have time to deal with team names when they're only two days away!" Huey said as he stood from his chair, slamming both palms on the table as it splintered under his strength. The cracks sealed themselves as the table returned to normal. Traban gave Huey a look as he leaned for, placing his hands together with his elbows on the table.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you all, but the Hateocracy have changed course and are headed to Cuba. I'm not sure why, but I can only assume it's not good for us." Traban said as he turned to Huey, giving the afro-headed teen a look of both concern and annoyance, "As for you Huey, I'd watch that strength of mine if I were you. Besides the name isn't the only thing we'll be discussing here, so sit down and shut up until I finish what I have to say."

Huey took a deep breath and took his seat beside Jazmine. He flexed his hands as he was deep in thought over what Traban had said. Traban was right about his strength. He could snap an oak tree like a twig, so what was stopping him from doing the same for Jazmine. Traban must have had some kind of plan to remedy that though, or he would have never brought it up.

* * *

"Well now, since Huey is so impatient, we'll do the name last. The main point of this is so all of you know your strengths and weaknesses." Traban said as they all gained serious faces. When talking about those kinds of things it was always best to be serious, or else it could get you killed. Riley had read enough comics to know that, and he had only ever read three.

"I'll start with myself. I'm able to defy the laws of nature, reality, physics, and fiction. However, there are certain things I learned I can't do without… price. I wouldn't go into detail about it, but I can't raise the dead… Sorry Huey, Riley…" Traban said the last part solemnly as they all shifted their gaze to the Freeman brothers. Huey and Riley stared at Traban. Did he do something to them?

"Did you… no you didn't… why would you-" Huey started as he tried to think of what Traban could be apologizing for. He was sure Traban wouldn't have tried what he thought. As he was talking, Riley cut him off.

"It's alright, Traban… Go on…" Riley said properly as he looked a bit saddened. Cindy didn't know why he was, but she patted his back all the same. Huey dropped his thoughts as Traban continued.

"Right… well I can do pretty much anything else… Oh yeah, I can't make people forcibly fall in love! I won't do it, but you never know." Traban said with a shrug.

"Now let's move on to you, Huey." Traban said pointing nonchalantly at Huey.

"Alright…" Huey said unsurely.

What if he had some lame weakest, like Kryptonite? Seriously, the damn thing wasn't supposed to exist on Earth, yet everyone and their damn Aunt Trixie had some of the stuff.

"Huey, you're the same as Superman in terms of powers, but to be honest I don't think you have a basic weakness. I'll look through your molecular structure, but all I know is that Superman and anyone in that league can take you on and down." Traban said as Huey let out a sigh of breath he didn't know he was holding. Traban turned to Jazmine.

"You, Jazmine, can do the same things as Psychic Girl, but apparently, better. Mental Powers, above average strength and speed. Your best ability would have to be your mental powers, like telekinesis and telepathy. Your main weakness would be a being who is either immune to your power, can turn it against you, or is strong than you in them. Other than that you're basically human to anything else." Traban said as Jazmine looked down, but managed a small smile. Traban turned to Riley, as Riley gave him a tough look.

"Your speed is your greatest weapon Riley; use it often, wisely, and with purpose. You can do so much more with it than run, but I'll leave that for you to figure out. The only thing I can think of stopping you is if someone stopped you in your tracks, or at least slowed you down enough to catch. Beware of that, because you're basically human to everything to." Traban said in a stern tone to Riley. Traban turned to Cindy, while Riley was in thought.

Though Riley's face didn't change, he smiled on the inside that Traban wasn't really lecturing him like Huey would have. Traban always left him figure out things on his own, while Huey wanted to tell him right off the bat. Though sometimes it was bad, Riley admit to himself that it helped him grow as a person.

"Cindy, you can do anything Danny Phantom could, but even better. You can transform into Ghost form, fly, turn invisible, shoot Ghost Rays, and all the other stuff. The only weaknesses I can see you with are being attacked when not in Ghost form, or someone fighting you on the same plane field. For example; just because you're in Ghost form, doesn't mean you can't be hit by Huey or Riley while in it. So watch yourself at all times while you fight, okay?" Traban said as Cindy nodded. He turned to Ming then as she smirked at him. She was pretty sure nothing could hurt her like the rest of them.

"Ming, you're as powerful as Wonder Woman herself, but you're not blessed by Goddesses, so I had to find other means of accomplishing your powers. You have all her powers, but also all her basic weaknesses. Your basically human to extreme forces, but you, like Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, and me, can cut by the sharpest of knives, so be careful." Traban said sternly as she sighed while nodding. He was too concerned over her. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. She just leaned back in her chair as he turned to sit straight. He gazed over all of them as he leaned back in his chair.

"Right now, we all share a common weakness; experience. We only have three days experience with these powers, and we haven't tested all of them out yet. The things you all know are from the comic books or TV shows, but there may be more or less than that. We'll have to adapt to a lot of things from now on, but always remember that we're a team, no leader, so we help each other." Traban said as the others nodded.

He was right; they hadn't tested out _all_ their powers just yet.

* * *

Traban waved a hand over the air, and they all found themselves back in the Freeman house living room on the couches.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can talk about the whole name thing, but honestly I think we can leave that for another day. That place I took you to is now accessible to you by snapping your fingers. That will be our Headquarters, but for now, let's just sleep the rest of the day, because I'm tired of today." Traban said with a yawn as he got up and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, mostly to his and Ming's guest bed in the house.

The others nodded; feeling drained from learning that even with immortality, mortality still came in some form. Even if they couldn't die, they could still be in a world of pain if they didn't take thinks seriously. That just proved that even superheroes couldn't always be strong by themselves.

But they knew they were different than most superheroes. They would be strong together, even if they were to fall to their own vices, they knew they could count on each other to survive.


	5. S1: Crime Time

**Superhero Names:**

**Huey- Revolution**

**Jazmine- Saturn Girl**

**Riley- Subsonic**

**Cindy- Phantom Girl**

**Traban- The Alchemist**

**Ming- Titan Girl**

**For their costumes just go to my page and you'll see the links.**

_**Chapter 5: Crime Time!**_

* * *

_**The Next Day, 10:57pm:**_

Ming hated every moment of this. It was degrading, beneath her. She was a warrior and deserved a challenge. She wasn't even sure where that last one came from, but dammit she agreed with it. She wanted a real challenge, not… _this_. She floated there in the air with her arms folded over her chest. She really didn't want to do this. It wasn't even something she had agreed to in the meeting they had, but she was out voted.

Damn American Democracy…

Jazmine flew pass her, but stopped in the middle of the air. She turned around to face Ming with big smile on her face. Ming rolled her eyes at seeing that smile. Ming knew Jazmine just loved this. Jazmine was living one of her many dreams right now while Ming was in a nightmare. She just couldn't see why things like this appealed to the girl.

"Come on, isn't this fun?" Jazmine said with a giggle as she twirled in the air.

"No it is not. I didn't know it would be like this. I believed it would have been… better." Ming said for lack of a better word.

Jazmine gave her a confused look as she flew closer to Ming so now they were only a few feet away from each other. A figure below on the streets was running his full speed to get somewhere, with two large bags of money in his hands, but Riley brushed past him without even trying. Huey and Cindy flew past Ming and Jazmine as Traban stopped by them, looking slightly confused at them.

"What are you two doing? Jazmine I thought you said you had the guy?" Traban asked as Jazmine looked toward the guy who was trying to get past the blur that was Riley. She gave a quick sorry and shot toward the man without delay.

"I still don't see why we must deal with petty crime. We're superheroes, which mean we fight giant monsters, battle robot armies, or save the planet from an asteroid. Not, this crap! This is for people like Batman!" Ming said when Jazmine had left, her voice growing a little louder with each sentence.

Traban sighed as he pointed his right index finger at the robber, and without looking shot a beam of energy at the guy. The energy beam hit the man, but formed some kind of bubble around him, trapping him inside. The others looked a bit confused, but went to join Traban and Ming.

"Ming, I understand what you mean, but we have to start small. It like Huey said; even Superman started out with Metropolis street crimes and problems before gradually moving up to protecting the world." Traban said as Huey smirked at being quoted just from earlier today.

Ming frowned, but sighed in defeat as she gave a tired shrug in acceptance. If it helped them get to her challenges than she would do it. There it was again, challenges. She wondered where that came from, but blamed it as a side-effect of her powers, or maybe it was just her. She didn't know, but right now wasn't the time to worry over it.

Traban stopping pointing his finger as the energy beam was cut. Ming flew fast upon the man and slugged him into a building. She didn't put any real power behind her hit, so the man only hit the wall and fell unconscious. Riley blurred to the man's side and grabbed the money.

"I'll be… taking this… back to the bank… Yeah…" Riley said unconvincingly.

They were about to protest when he disappeared down the street in a blur. They stared at the spot he was for a moment, and then gave chase to be absolutely sure he was doing what he said he would.

* * *

_**In Cuba, With the Hateocracy That Same Night:**_

"I am quite pleased to say that the operation was a complete success." The doctor said as they woke up with no grogginess.

"Thank you, Matlin; your services are much appreciated." Katana said as she flexed her hand as if tested it out. She looked over at the wall and then walked to it. She cocked back her fist and punched it, only for the entire wall to be destroyed. The others marveled at this and started cackling evilly as they got from their beds as well.

"Well, Katana, what will you do now?" Matlin said to his old friend as she turned to him with an evil smile on her face.

"You know; a little of this, little of that, and get revenge on Traban Tousen and my _dearest_ cousin Ming." Katana finished hotly as they grabbed their things preparing to leave.

"Oh yeah, Freemans, we go be popping off that good shit." Stinkmeaner said as he flew out the destroyed wall and toward the plane. Katana gave Matlin a suitcase and flew after Stinkmeaner, with the others close behind. George jumped down from the second-story hole and ran at high speed to it, beating the others by a few seconds.

"_This time, I will have my revenge_." Katana and Stinkmeaner said to themselves as they were flying in the plane, toward the people of their deep hate.

* * *

_**Back with the Gang the Next Day, 10:30am:**_

The house was peaceful and quiet. No yelling, fighting, or crude language like it was known for. Huey floated there in the air of the living room, in a meditative position. He was deeply enjoying the peace and quiet that was so rare in the house. It had been almost three years since the house was even close to this quiet. Huey sighed at the tranquility of his home. It was just so-

"_Everyone to HQ immediately! We got problems_!" Traban yelled in Huey's thoughts, and apparently everyone else's as Ming was beside him when he and her fell from their meditative positions in the air.

Huey and Ming looked at each other confused as they snapped their fingers at the same time. They appeared in the Meeting Room of the "Justice Space" as Traban and Jazmine called it. They were in their seats with Traban in his as the others phased into existence of the place between imagination and reality.

"Nigga what the fuck you call us for? I was about to get me this nice gold chain… Umm… I mean… Help an old lady across the street." Riley said as he looked around to see if the others had caught what he was about to say. Huey scowled at his little brother as he looked at Riley.

"Dammit Riley, what have I said about taking things? You're a superhero now; you can't just abuse your power like that." Huey scolded as Riley frowned at him. He was about to counter Huey, but Traban cut in.

"We can deal with Riley later, but as for now we have to deal with this. _Comput-o_!" Traban said, calling out the name of the system which ran the entire space. A holography projection appeared in the middle of the table. It looked like-

"A plane's trajectory pattern?" Huey questioned at the blue holo-globe with only a single red line that was decreasing every blink.

"Precisely, that is of the Hateocracy's plane. It will be arriving here in exactly two days at 10:00am. I'm sure you know the problem with that." Traban said as he assumed his thinking/talking pose; which was his head resting on his folded hands with his elbow on the table. Jazmine gasped as realization struck her and the others.

"That's when we go back to school!" Jazmine said as the others looked visible worried.

It was true that when Huey and Riley battled George and Esmeralda the two elderly people fled not wanting to fight, and kill, in front of mere innocent children, but would they fight them now that those same kids were not-so-innocent teenagers? Huey didn't want anyone to get hurt, but he couldn't he just _not_ show up for school on the first day? They hadn't even told Granddad or anyone about their powers. Riley had wanted to tell Granddad, but the look of old age on his grandfather's face made him feel… guilty.

They all knew Traban was still searching for some way to give Granddad immortality, but that search was growing dimmer with each book and computer search. Traban even told them that if he hadn't found a way by September 1st, then it was pointless to even try anymore.

Riley and the others tried telling Granddad so many times. Hell, even Ming tried to do it over a fight of the last orange juice, just to be evil and bitter about it, but when her anger filled eyes looked into his old and weary ones, she broke into silence sadness at having almost done what she had.

From then on they tried to make Granddad's life as comfortable as possible. Riley speed cleaned everything so Granddad wouldn't have to yell for them to. Jazmine would use her powers to make Granddad as calm and serene as possible whenever she was around him. They all pitched in some way or another, but they just couldn't tell him the truth because it would hurt them far more than it would hurt him.

They were selfish and they knew it…

"We can't go to school! They'll know it's us! They'll kick our asses!" Cindy said as Jazmine nodded vigorously.

"But if we don't then they'll terrorize the city until we come out of hiding. Plus, all of them know where Huey and Riley live." Ming pointed out as Traban nodded sagely. They both knew Katana would go that far for anything like she had before.

Ming frowned at the thought of the cousin which made her grandfather so proud. The man even replaced her for Katana. At one point Ming would have killed to be Katana, but now she only viewed her cousin in disgust and shame.

Ming mused over how she used to be before Traban and the others saved her from her grandfather… and herself. Ming used to be ruthlessly competitive. She only cared about proving herself better than anyone else, and that was it. She wasn't above deceiving her adversaries if it would help her win, either. She was a cut throat of the sports world, way worse than Cindy and Riley ever were in basketball.

But now, she was free to just be her and be with those who made her happy. She gazed lovingly at Traban, who was saying something about a plan. She sighed as she thought of their time together over the past 6six years. It was, for lack of a better word, _magical_. He loved everything about her, even some of what she used to be. He was what made her happiest, and she hoped she made him happy too.

"…And so, I think we should fight them at school." Traban concluded as he gazed around to gauge the reactions.

Huey raised a brow, but nodded. Jazmine looked worried as ever, but she nodded when she saw Huey did. Riley and Cindy nodded as well. He turned to Ming who looked… he couldn't tell, but it looked close to daydreaming so he pegged it as that.

"Ming, are you okay?" Traban said as he waved a hand in her face.

* * *

She was staring at him with the dreamy expression and it creeped him out. He knew Ming, so she could be planning his death for forgetting something. She snapped out of her trance-like state and nodded as well. Traban sat back as the others got up to leave. When they faded from existence in the imaginary world it was but him and Ming.

"I… I love you… and you… you make me so happy. You know that… right?" Ming said once the others left. Traban stared at her with an expression between confused and surprised, but nodded slowly all the same.

"Yeah… I know that, but where's this coming from?" Traban questioned in concern for her. He had watched enough of those chick-flick movies, being forced to by Jazmine, to know that something was wrong with her. She only smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, but I thought you should know that… Also… if you tell anyone I said things like that, I'll pound your face into concrete." She said lovingly at first, but then in a threatening tone as she shook her fist for emphasis. Traban rolled his eyes, but was nervous on the inside.

"And let them think you had gone soft? Never…" Traban said in dramatic sarcasm as he smirked at Ming.

He saw it for a split second, but it was gone so quick he wasn't even sure if he saw right. She snapped her fingers and faded from the Justice Space right when he was about to call her.

"Ming…" Traban said quietly to himself when she disappeared.

In that split second he could have sworn he saw sadness, guilt, and regret flash through her eyes, but his real question was-

"Why?" he said quietly as he walked back to the Library of All Knowledge.

He would worry about that later, but for now, he had other things to do in preparations for their toughest battle in five years.


	6. S1: A Lost Child In the Eyes Of Many

**Superhero Names:**

**Huey- Revolution**

**Jazmine- Saturn Girl**

**Riley- Subsonic**

**Cindy- Phantom Girl**

**Traban- The Alchemist**

**Ming- Titan Girl**

**For their costumes just go to my page and you'll see the links.**

_**Chapter 6: A Lost Child in the Eyes of Many**_

"_As we face big challenges, either literally or figuratively, we must overcome them, no matter how shocking and big they are…"_ Quote of the Chapter

* * *

_**The Next Day, 10:05am:**_

Traban walked the empty streets of morning to clear his head. He had been thinking of Ming almost all day yesterday. When she went to sleep beside him, she didn't even say good night. He was worried about her. It was eating away at him. She was acting normally, but with a wall of sadness and other emotions Traban couldn't pin-point. He was angry with himself, because he should be able to read her by now, instead of walking the streets thinking about it.

Traban kicked a nearby can into an alley as he walked down the street with his hands shoved into his pockets. He walked pass the alley but stopped when he heard a weakened voice.

"Ow…" someone said inside the alley. Traban head shot backward to look at the alley he had just passed. He then started rubbing his pained neck as he had given himself whiplash in the process. He walked into the darkened alley.

"…aah…" someone groaned out. Traban was sure it was a small child, mostly a girl if he thought right. He stood still for a moment and closed his eyes. He then snapped them back open to reveal a mixture of gold and silver twisting and twirling in his irises and pupils.

"_**Ogendalen**_" Traban said calmly when he opened his eyes.

He could now see all the energies around him and all the life near him. He saw the world as a blue thermo-vision with a small child in the alley appearing to be greenish-blue. That wasn't what surprised Traban, but the black aura inside her did. When he had used his eyes to see before, people appeared to only be green, blue, or a combination of both. What he was seeing in her was something dark and not of this world. He knew what it was, thanks to the process to acquire his powers, but it made him angry and sad that a child had that black energy with in them.

He walked over to the child as he closed and deactivated his eyes. His vision returned to normal as he moved the trashcans and bags covering the child. When he saw the small kid he went wide eyed and then they narrowed in suppressed hate for whoever did this to the child.

It was a small girl. She had short cut violet hair. She was wearing a tattered old black cloak over her bloodied form. Traban gazed over her as his emotions grew. She looked as if she was beaten. She had multiple bruises, burns, and cuts all over her. She stirred as she was waking up. Traban guessed she must have been there all night.

He scooped her into his arms and disappeared from the mortal plane in a small gust of blue energy. He reappeared in a hospital room of the Justice Space and laid her on the medical bed there. She woke fluttering her eyes, which Traban saw were violet as well. She opened them half way as she coughed loudly. Traban was by her side at an instant, his anger getting to him again.

He just couldn't believe someone would do this to a child of… well she looked about five or six. He knew what she was, but could anyone else? Did they do this to her just because she was… that? He didn't want to know right now, instead focusing on healing her. He raised his hands high over her body as she was engulfed in a small bubble of green energy.

* * *

_**Later, 4:01pm:**_

Traban had spent hours healing her. He sat back in a chair that appeared when he was about to collapse. He had never used that much energy at once before, and never for that long of a time. It caused him to cough a bit, but he was fine for now. The only thing on his mind, other than the small sleeping girl in front of him, was where his friends were. He was surprised that not even Ming had come to find him. He sighed as he leaned further back into his chair. He watched the young girl in front him sleep with a look of total peace on her face. He would take care of her for now, and worry about them later.

* * *

_**With the Others:**_

"Where the hell is Traban?" Huey said as he flew high away from the giant robot that was attacking Wuncler's mansion. Huey shoot heat vision at it, but it reflected it off its chrome metal coating, making it shoot him instead.

"I don't know, for the hundredth _damn_ time!" Ming said as she flew to the robot's chest and began punching it. The robot stumbled back as she attacked it, but then it batted her away, like a fly, with a giant mechanical hand.

"We need Traban; we can't do this by ourselves!" Jazmine screamed as she flew and dodged the robot that was swatting at her.

It hit her in her back with one of its massive hands and she fell to the ground unconscious. Huey narrowed his eyes at the thing as he flew full speed toward the thing. It swatted him out of the sky and through the mansion's walls. He finally stopped as he crashed into the granite walls of a bathroom shower.

Riley ran at the thing, fast and furious, with a barrage of punches toward its feet. He punched it so many times at such a high speed that his fist tore through it like cardboard. He ran from it as it tried to squash him with its other foot. He moved to fast for it to catch, but it put a foot in the way of his path as he slammed into it and fell. He cursed himself for being cocky about the damn thing being too slow.

Cindy came from nowhere as she blasted the thing with her Ghost rays, palms together as if she were doing a Kamehameha. It tried to hit her like the others, but she turned intangible and the hand simply went through her.

* * *

A thought hit her, so she then flew into its body to have a look around… and maybe pull so wires. As she was inside she came to what looked like a… cockpit? She turned herself tangible as she walked toward the chair that was guiding the robot.

"Take that you, little fuckas! Yeah, y'all ain't so tough naw is ya?" a voice said from the chair. She only sighed as she rolled her eyes at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. She stomped over to the chair and turned it around so the robot controller could face her.

It was Ed Wuncler the Third; the same retarded-ass Ed that would have a giant-ass damn robot in a peaceful community. She palmed her forehead as it was so simple to figure out. Ed gazed up at her… with liking in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"I don't know who you be, but damn baby you fine. I know you that girl I just tried to smack the piss outta outside though." Ed said coolly as if he was trying to get a date.

She sighed again at his stupidity. Honestly, she and the others weren't even wearing masks! How the hell did he not know who she was?

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, not even bothering to tell him anything. He grinned at her, and it made her want to slap him so badly.

"I'm Ed Wuncler the Third, baby. I own this property, this robot, and that house. I can do whatever the fuck I want! Beside baby, I'm rich." He said as when he mentioned his money the honeys lined up to get in his bed. She rolled her eyes at him and put a bored look on her face.

"Yay, uh huh… that's nice, but you _did_ rampage through the city before you got to your house." She said in a bored tone as she looked at her gloved hands. He frowned at her, but then smiled as he got out of his seat and stood.

"You know you be looking fine in that tight ass costume baby. What you say you let me get in them tights?" He asked as he leaned over her and placed a hand on her ass.

She gasped and then narrowed her eyes as she punched him so hard he flew back to his seat and slumped in it, unconscious.

"You jackass I'm 14 years-old, asshole! And yo ass is 39!" She screamed at him, even though he was knocked out.

* * *

She sighed loudly in frustration as she grabbed him, not at all gently, and phased through the robot. She flew to the ground and threw him to it as the others came to her. Upon seeing him they all smacked their foreheads, as they should have known he'd be the only jackass nowadays to own a giant robot. Huey raised an eyebrow at Cindy's glaring eyes toward Ed's unconscious form. He was about to question it, but she raised a hand at him before he could say a word.

"Don't even ask! Let's just say that if it happens again, he go be missin' a part that makes him a _him_. Ya feel me?" Cindy said as her slang was back in effect along with her anger.

They all whipped their heads to her as they knew she only talked slang when she was pissed off. Huey and Traban had gotten her to be herself and not a wigger after she tried to join a gang, which turned out to only want her as a hoe. After that she was a normal girl, with Traban as the big brother she never had. She loved him, but not the way she loved Riley. Traban was her hero and big brother, like with Jazmine and Ming. Huey was... well, Huey, but she still loved him even with his attitude.

However, when pissed off to high levels, the slang was in her voice and she could say things that would make terrorist quiver in fear of what she might do. Trust them… they knew. Hell, she even scared Huey when he accidently saw her naked. She threatened him and made him promise not to talk about it. They found out from her slipping up one day and revealing it, but whenever they asked Huey exactly what happened, he'd blush then turn pale as he simply walked away from them and the question.

Now they were afraid for Ed as she stomped away and then took to the skies as she headed back to the Freeman house. Riley ran after her and so did the others, leaving Ed on the ground, unconscious, when a servant from the house came and got him. The servant dragged him by a leg and made Ed hit his head on every rock along the way back to the mansion.

* * *

_**With Traban, 7:21pm:**_

Traban watched as the little girl woke up fully with a loud yawn and stretching of her limbs. That meant she was fully recovered. He walked over to the bed and stood there as she was finally realizing where she was.

"I'm glad you're awake. You gave me quite the scare for a moment. With your injuries I thought you wouldn't make it. I'm glad that thought was dead wrong." Traban said as she tensed and snapped her head toward him.

Her violet eyes were wide with fear as she gazed up at him. Traban sighed mentally as he started using his energy to project a sense of safety and peace around his person. Even with his already calm and kind aura, he needed to be sure she would feel safe around him. Her eyes went normal as she looked at him, but he could still see and feel slight fear in her. He decided it was best if that was removed by truth and trust. He sat on the far edge of the bed as he smiled kindly at her.

"W-who are y-you, and w-where am I?" the small girl asked as Traban chuckled slightly.

"Interesting questions you pose, but not original ones at all. I am Traban Tousen, and as for where we are, let's say it's my imagination. You see, I created this place as a safe haven and resting place for myself, but then it became a place of justice and peace for whomever has access to it. This place is between the entities of reality and dreams. It is the Justice Space." Traban said as she looked at him with awe and wonder. He loved putting that look on the face of others, almost as much as he loved putting smiles on their faces.

"Well… I-I'm Raven Roth, and thank you for saving me." The now known Raven said quietly as she looked at the bed sheets that covered her. Traban smiled at her as he now knew he had her trust, and he would be sure not to break it.

"Well, Raven, do you mind telling me how you got there?" Traban asked kindly, but she tensed even more than before, becoming like a statue as she looked at him with wide eyes. Traban realized his mistake as it was far too early for her to talk about it. He stood from the bed and put his hands in front of him as he slowly backed away from the bed and toward the door of the room.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk about it. You can just tell me when you are completely comfortable with telling me. I'll just go get you some food, okay?" Traban said as he eased to the door. He saw the fear in her eyes as he had said that.

"No wait!" she cried out as he stopped in his tracks.

He saw a fear in her eyes. The same fear he had, and still has; the fear of being alone. Did she believe that he would just leave her forever when going to get her food? He knew that feeling since he was her age, so he would never do such a thing to anyone ever.

She looked him in his patient and kind eyes. She felt as if all her worries faded, so she simply started talking. She told him about his father Trigon, and how he raped her mother to give him an heir. She had to calm him down from his anger and rage when she told him how many times she almost got raped by him. She told him of a world where she wasn't accepted because of her Demon blood and they beat her. How she used her powers to teleport to Earth, right after one of the beatings, and ended up where she was found.

She told him of the sacrifices she has to make by always keeping her emotions in, and how for some odd reason, when she's with him her emotions are under control. He laughed when she mentioned his eyes and how normally things would go boom if she got distracted by anyone or anything. And lastly she spoke of the happy times she had with her mother, and the love she felt when her mom was still alive, and how she's happy that he's here with her now. Though it was a slip-up she just blushed and stuttered when Traban smiled.

Traban held her when she cried afterward, thinking of her mother and her evil father. Traban smiled down at her, and stroked her hair as held her like a father would his saddened daughter.

"Raven, I'd like to share something with you. Something I've never told anyone before, and something my friends don't even know." Traban said kindly to her as she dried her tears. She nodded for him to start.

* * *

He told her of his past before his friends. It wasn't a very long story, but she hugged him tightly for his tale. He then told her of when he arrived in Woodcrest and all the things that happened to him and his friends up until now. She hugged him again as she felt she was safe around him. He was the nicest person she had ever met.

"Your past must have been awful, Mr. Tousen" Raven said as Traban chuckled and messed her hair up.

"It wasn't that bad, but it did have it's tough times, and don't call me Mr. Tousen. You and I have lived hard lives, but I'm going to give you the one thing I didn't have at your age; a family and home." Traban said warmly as she hugged him again.

"Raven, I want you to know something else that my friends probably don't see. You see each person in our group plays a roll of sort. Ming is the courageous one who gives us strength to go on. Cindy is the down to Earth one who finds the simplest solution to our ever growing problems. Riley is the creative one always finding new ways to shake up the usual. Jazmine is the collective one always there to keep us together if we fall apart. Huey is the sensible one who keeps us from doing crazy things when we really want to. And me, I'm the empathic one always there went people need an unbiased opinion, or a shoulder to cry on. We keep each other in line, but I try to keep them safe." Traban said as Raven gazed at him. She then looked nervous about something, but he could figure out what.

"W-will… y-you be m-my… dad?" Raven asked nervously with a stutter in her voice.

Traban did a spit take from a glass of water he made appear. He looked at her with wide eyes, but then smiled kindly at her nervous yet hopeful face. He knew the kinds of troubles she had been through, and he could understand why she would want someone else as a father. He then remembered all the times he took care of his friends when they didn't know the way on the road of life. He steeled his determination; he could be a father as easy as a big brother.

He nodded and smiled as she hugged him as tight as she could.

She had a new father, now she was free of the old one, and could be with someone who would raise her with kindness and love… Just like her mother had done…

She was about to cry at the memories of her mother's death, but her stomach growled loudly making them both look down at it. Traban chuckled at her as he set her feet and messed her hair up. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to bat his hand away when he ruffled her hair. That only made him chuckle more as he walked over to the door.

"Come on, hungry. We have to get you your first meal in your new home." Traban said as he led her out of the room and to the kitchen of the Justice Space. She smiled as she clutched his hand tighter.

He would be a great dad, she could just feel it.


	7. S1: Truth Is Worse Than Fiction

**For their costumes just go to my page and you'll see the links.**

_**Chapter 7: Truth Is Worse Than Fiction**_

"_As we live our lives we come across many harsh and yet pleasant truths. We must do our best to deal with them in a proper manner, but sometimes we have to slip; if only to show that we are human; gods, immortal, or otherwise…"_ Quote of the Chapter

* * *

_**Same Night, 10:05pm:**_

"Now go to sleep and I'll be here in the morning when you wake up, okay?" Traban said as he kissed Raven's forehead.

She nodded as she slipped deeper into the warm embrace of her covers. Traban smiled down at her as he stood up from the side of the bed. He then turned and walk out of the bedroom door that was now hers.

Traban closed the door softly and leaned against it with his eyes closed as slid down it slightly. He took a deep breath and released a huge sigh as he walked through the hallway with a frown on his face. As he walked down the long hall he quickened his pace until he was about to break into a run. It was then he disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

**With Huey and the Others:**

Huey sighed as he dropped on the couch like the others had to the floor. They were tired and worn out from all the crime fighting. This was Woodcrest, there wasn't supposed to be so much _damn_ crime! Except there was, and they had never noticed it before… Huey sighed again as that thought came to him. Where the _hell_ was Superman when you really needed his ass?

"We still have to find Traban." Jazmine said tiredly as they all groaned at her.

"I say, that nigga's a big boy and his ass ain't dead, so he can take care of himself." Riley said as he dragged his tired body up the stairs and to his room with the others nodding and doing the same.

Traban was the one always taking care of them, so he could take care of himself like Riley said.

"_Besides, if something was wrong he would have call or something."_ Huey and Ming thought at the same time as they parted ways to go to their rooms.

* * *

**Unknown Area:**

It was a large mountain which was in a parallel dimension to theirs. On top the mountain was a large city containing 12 different palaces, although they weren't the point. The point was the area at the very center top point of the mountain in which only one large building loomed over it in the background. This place was a council area of sorts with 12 artfully crafted thrones collectively arranged in a reversed U shape. Everything in the city and the room looked as the Greeks had envisioned it, because this mountain was Mt. Olympus and this place was Olympus; the meeting place and/or the home of the 12 Olympians.

"Where is he? He should have been here by now." a young woman said as she drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne. She has auburn colored hair, eyes as silvery as the moon, and is incredibly beautiful. This woman was Artemis and she was as impatient as ever.

"Calm yourself, child he will be here in a moment…" another young-looking woman commented. This woman was Hera. She has long chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons, and wears a simple white dress that ripples like oil on water when she moves. She is very beautiful, and looks like "an average Mom".

Artemis huffed as she folded her arms and sank back into her throne as a man across from her gave her a frown.

It was all the 12 Olympian Gods, except for two of the originals who had battled the Titans. They were sitting in this order clockwise as they waited; Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, Demeter, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, and Artemis. They had been waiting for quite some time; about an entire millennia long to be exact. Now was the time for him to arrive and that was exactly what happened.

* * *

A powerful stream of blue smoke came from the sky above them and landed in the middle of the throne room, right now to their godly view pool. In the smoke was a figure that stepped out to be identified as Traban. Except, he didn't look like the Traban, Huey and the others had known.

He stood straight and unmoving in a military-style stance. His face was unreadable, even to the people of the room. He was frowning as if it was etched in stone on his face. His eyes narrowed as he silently scanned the room around him. His clothes were no longer the plain t-shirt and jeans he had disappeared in, but were now under inky black robes which turned to smoke and disappeared as they touched the floor around them. He turned his head to Zeus, still narrow eyed and frowning, as he addressed the "_King of the Gods_".

"Where is Hestia?" Traban asked in a voice that was impassive in tone, but gave a cold and dead chill to itself as it left his mouth and entered the air. Zeus and the others didn't seem at all effected as Zeus and the older Gods and Goddess smiled at him, except for Demeter who merely glared silently at him before sighing and smiling herself.

"Now, now, you have only just arrived; surely your business can wait." Zeus said as he got up from his throne and stood with his same smile. The others didn't know what to do as they seemed afraid to even speak to him. The only ones who seemed to be able to move in his presence were Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus. After Zeus had stood the others seemed to be able to regain control of themselves as they eased their bodies.

"Yes, I'm sure that Hestia would not hear of this rudeness in a home-" Artemis started to say, but Traban turned to face her with his cold emotionless eyes which showed her things she wished they hadn't. Zeus seemed to notice this as he clapped to regain Traban's attention.

"Artemis is quite right. You must come, and have some nectar and ambrosia before you go to see Hestia. You know she would be most displeased if you-" Poseidon was saying as he too stood from his chair. Traban silenced him with a stare, and even Poseidon fell prey to it. It was a look he hadn't encountered in so look, but he was a bit glad for that look because it had been just that long that he would miss those endless voids of cold, dark, dampness that they called his eyes.

"I believe I know where to find her, so if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way. Good day to you all…" Traban said calmly, yet slightly curtly as no one dared to stand in his way as he walked toward the looming building. Zeus and Poseidon stood rooted to the spot as he walked pass them. Artemis, Ares, and the other younger gods were about to yell, but Zeus spoke first; knowing they would and not wanting them to suffer the fate that would follow.

"Of course, I'm sure she'll be of great help to whatever your problem is… She is the second oldest of us after all…" Zeus said as he didn't turn to face Traban, who kept walking as if he had not heard Zeus.

"I'm sure she will, and I know she is… Zeus." Traban said as he disappeared into the building. The Gods and Goddesses of the throne room all breathed a breath they didn't know they were holding in as he was gone. Poseidon and Zeus both sat back into the chairs as they gazed at each other.

"He was polite and even spoke to us…" Poseidon commented in curiosity as Zeus and Hera nodded.

"Yes, and he was void of emotion which means that there is still a chance for anything to happen." Hera said as she looked toward Zeus like the others were.

"This is… troubling, but I still believe he's here to seek Hestia's council on the matter. He always confided in her and trusted her words to be the best… which means she'll have him forgive us. She'd never tell him to turn on family; mainly because it's her domain, so we can rest easy on that… for now." Zeus said as they all became a bit more relaxed and started talking with one another happily again. It was only Poseidon and Demeter who were frowning afterward, but for completely different reasons, and yet some of them were the same…

* * *

**In the Building (The Hearth Home):**

Traban entered the building, which was just a huge space to hold the fireplace, or hearth as they all knew it. He gazed across the room as he saw who he was looking for.

She was an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and eyes that were filled with fire, which was warm and cozy in her eyes. She wears simple brown robes with a scarf wrapped around her neck, and was using a stick to tend to fires of the fireplace. It was Hestia and Traban rushed to her, but then regained his composure as he neared her.

She turned to look at him and he smiled as she did the same.

"I see you're here…" she said kindly as he nodded and sat next to her as she poked the burning logs and embers of the hearth.

"Yes, I've awakened recently and could find no better time to see you than now… I also wanted your advice on some things…" Traban said as she nodded and set her stick aside, giving him her full attention as he was the only one who could get her full attention.

"What is wrong?" She asked as he took a deep breath and told her of all his life. After he was done she nodded as she thought it over.

"That was a hard life you've had, but now you have friends, and family on Earth." Hestia said as she had thought about it all. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but what do you know of them? I'm sure you're the only one with answers to… them and me." Traban said as she nodded and her eyes glowed like the flames of the hearth; warm and pleasant.

"Those 2 brothers are sons of our aunt, Phoebe and that man, Darren. However, that was no ordinary man as he was Koios. They were both in disguise and suppressed the power of their children to keep them from being found by Zeus… It would seem that it will be up to you to train them in their abilities as I cannot leave from this place… just yet." Hestia said as her eyes stopped glowing and she gave Traban an apologetic look. He smiled and chuckled as he ruffled her hair, to which she only smiled more at.

"Don't worry about it. I can do that, I only wanted to know what I'm dealing with. As I told you, I increased their blood with science so their godly blood destroyed that and awaken halfway, but what I don't understand is what happened with Jazmine, Cindy, and Ming…" Traban said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'm not sure, but maybe they had some gods or other deities in their heritage… For now well leave it be and focus on what we do know. So, good luck, and please… visit more often." Hestia said as they stood up and hugged one another.

"Of course, but with _them_ around here-" Traban started but he saw the look in Hestia's eyes and quickly shut up.

"I understand how you feel about them, but they're our family, and what they did to you was incredible wrong. I am not saying to not be mad for now, but please… don't stay mad forever… big brother..." Hestia said in a kind with a somewhat saddened look on her face as she hugged him again calling him her 'big brother'. He hugged her back and stroked her hair with a frown on his face as he never could say no to her.

"Of course, but it'll be a while before I can honestly say I'm not anger for their… actions against me merely due to my domain." Traban said as he held Hestia at arm's length. She nodded and smiled at him.

"That is understandable, for what they did to you was wrong, but you also got some good things out of it." She said as he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes… Like my new daughter, Raven. I know who her real father is, but because of what I've heard and since he's in my domain… I'm sure I can get a lot out of it." Traban said as she chuckled a bit.

"Alright then, good-bye, big brother Hades" Hestia said with a wave as Traban smiled and shook his head.

"No… it's not good-bye, and it's not Hades right now… It's Traban Kensei Tousen. See ya later little sister Hestia." Traban said as he turned into a cloud of blue smoke and shoot out of the room and away from Olympus. Hestia sighed as she went back to the hearth and picked up her stick. She poked at some embers as she let another smile plague her face.

"Traban Kensei Tousen… sounds… just right for him…" she said as she giggled girlishly and poked at the embers more excitedly, waiting for his next visit.

* * *

_**Freeman House, 12:03am:**_

Huey groaned and muttered curses as he went to the front door of his house to see who it was.

"Look, if your one of those damn mid-night girl scouts, get the hell way from our house or you'll shoot you like we promised!" Huey said heatedly as he flung the door open to see Traban there with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed. Huey stepped aside and let him in.

"So, if I was a girl scout… you'd shoot me, take my cookies and my money, and then leave me to die on your porch?" Traban asked as he and Huey walked up the stairs together.

"You forgot the part where we beat your ass for even ringing a black person's door-bell at mid-night, but yeah that pretty much sums it up." Huey replied with a smirk as Traban looked mortified at him but then silently chuckled as they went their separate way for bed.

The next morning would call for a lot of things, like Raven and the other things Traban hadn't gotten to tell them, but right now, they didn't give a fuck because it was 12 a.m. and they're asses were too tired to care anyway.

So peace to you and good night or day!


	8. S1: Let My White people Go!

_**Chapter 8: Let My White People Go!**_

"_As we fight our hardest against our evil foes remember this; they are not bound by the same morals and rules we are. That is why a lot of heroes become evil later down the road of justice, because achieving real justice, or even love, sometimes needs a dark path…" -_Quote of the Chapter

* * *

_**Freeman House, Morning, 6:19am:**_

Huey sat at the kitchen table as the others ran around the house looking for this or that. He took another sip of his tea as a small girl came into the kitchen and fixed a cup of his tea. Huey raised an eyebrow at the little girl who had walked over and sat at the table.

"Okay, who the hell let a little white girl in the house again?" Huey yelled so the ones upstairs could hear him. Everyone came into the kitchen; either half-dressed or pulling clothes on. Huey turned to Jazmine with his brow furrowed in annoyance as he pointed at Raven.

"Jazmine, I thought we had a talk about this. You can't take kids off the street and give them a home. You're not like those people in the movies or _Lifetime_." Huey said as Jazmine grew a confused look on her face.

"But… I didn't do it this time… at least I don't think so…" Jazmine said as she starred at Raven, trying to remember if that was the little girl she had saw when they were flying home yesterday.

Traban stepped in front of them and placed a plate of food in front of Raven as she said her thanks and began eating. The others looked at him as if he was crazy and Huey raised a brow to him.

"Don't worry, she's mine. Her name is Raven and she's my daughter." Traban said as he patted Raven's head fatherly. Their expressions were ones of shock, and then even more when a blur rushed Traban and slammed him into the kitchen wall.

"You cheated on me! Who was the bitch? I'll kick your ass and then hers!" Ming said as she pinned Traban to the wall. Traban didn't look at all shocked by this, but he looked a bit confused as to her words.

"Ming, sweetie, I haven't cheated on you… Raven is _adopted_… and you're wrinkling my nice shirt." Traban said as Ming's furious face dropped to one of embarrassment.

"Oh…" Ming said as she let him go and he dusted himself off. Huey looked toward him and then at Raven with his brow still rose.

"Since when did you start adopting kids?" Huey asked as Traban shoot him a look with Huey shrugging.

"I found her and well now I'm her dad, so get used to it." Traban said lazily with a shrug as the others gave him a look.

"You know that's not how things work, right?" Cindy said as she gazed over Raven.

"I know, but that can be taken care of later. Right now, we're going be late for our first day back to high school, or for you and Riley; your first day ever." Traban said as Riley and Cindy left the kitchen to finished getting dressed.

"She's so cute!" Jazmine exclaimed as she hugged Raven tightly. Raven eyebrow twitched as Huey saw it and sighed.

"Don't worry… you'll get used to it." Huey said as Raven sighed and nodded to him.

* * *

After about ten minutes everyone was dressed and ready, except the girls. Huey sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of Traban's Explorer.

"Niggas, I still don't see why our asses don't just use our powers to get there, shit be a lot easier that way." Riley said as he sunk into the back seat of the truck.

"Because Riley, we don't want people to know about our powers and stuff. It'd be a lot easier for evil people to hurt the ones we care about." Traban said from the driver's seat as he honked the car horn again for the third time.

"Can yo ass wait! _Damn_, we tryin' look good!" Cindy said as she opened the second-story window and yelled from it.

"Well hurry the fuck up!" Riley yelled back from the car as Cindy huffed and stuck the middle finger. Huey just shook his head as Traban banged his on the steering wheel. It was a good thing they got up early and school didn't start until 7:10.

* * *

**With the Girls in the House:**

Jazmine had just finished straightening her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror as Ming took the flat-iron and slowly did each strand with care. Cindy sat in front the mirror as she fixed her lip gloss and mascara. Raven sat on the bed watching them in confusion.

"I still don't see why you're making them wait, you're practically done already." Raven comment as Cindy popped her lips and winked at herself while Ming was just finishing her hair.

"Because girls need to learn to make a man sweat for us. They think we're just gonna come running if they say so, and that is _not_ the case." Cindy said as she looked at Raven through the mirror. Raven tilted her head in confusion as Ming cut off the iron and set it aside. Jazmine and her started applying their make-up which was only lip gloss and mascara, but took care and time in it.

"But, you're just moving slow, and besides you have to go or you'll be late." Raven said in a bland tone as Jazmine sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll understand someday…" Jazmine said as she grabbed her purse and sat beside Raven.

"What're you going to do while we're at school?" Ming said as she looked through the closet for some of her clothes.

"Father said to take Mr. Freeman to the Justice Space and let him do as he pleases with me doing the same so we can be safe." Raven said as the other girls froze in place.

"B-but… we-" Jazmine started to stutter out, but was cut off by Raven.

"He said to tell you something when you start stuttering. He said to convince Mr. Freeman that it was a hotel or something with your mind powers." Raven said as the girls sighed in relief.

"Alright, I'll go take him and you there now. Come on." Jazmine said as she walked out of the room with Raven close behind.

* * *

_**With the Boys in the Car, 6:39am:**_

"Two pair" Riley said as he set his cards down on the console in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. They were two _seven's_ and two _four's_. Traban and Huey looked at each, trying to read the other.

"Full House" Huey said as Riley cursed and sat back in his seat. They were three _ten's_ and two _three's_. Traban looked at both Huey and Riley. Huey had a smile on his face. That's when Traban smirked.

"Straight Flush" Traban said as he laid his cards down. They were four, five, six, seven, and eight all of _hearts_. Huey looked completely stunned as Riley continued to curse up a storm in super speed.

"How?" Huey asked simply as Traban shrugged.

"Don't know, but I think I win. That means Riley's won four games, you've won four, and I've won four now… What to play now?" Traban said as he shuffled the cards like a professional. Riley and Huey gave him a look and then looked at each other. They just taught him how to play poker… How the hell could he beat/tie with them?

* * *

It was then the girls came out of the house with their backpacks and everything. The boys sighed in relief as they settled back into their seats when the girls opened the back doors and climbed in.

"We need more cars." Cindy said as she got comfortable in Riley's lap while Ming and Jazmine sat on either side of the two.

"Sure, when Huey finally stops complaining that a driver's written test is a device of the white man's oppression against him and our race." Traban said with a deliberate look at Huey how frowned, huffed and sunk into his seat. Traban started up the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"It is oppressive. What black man is supposed to know how many feet or yards you stay away from a red zone, police car, or stop sign? That's some old bullshit." Huey said as Traban only sighed as they stopped at the neighborhood stop sign.

"The black man who reads in order to prepare for the damn test… Well that still doesn't explain why Ming and Jazmine don't have one." Traban said as he looked at them through the rear view mirror while driving down the roads that lead to their high school.

"Because I always fail the driving part and Jazmine freaks out and has an asthma attack just from the written one." Ming said as Traban sighed again.

"Ming, the driving part doesn't mean to kill the cardboard-cutouts. That was Grand Thief Auto, you can do crap like that on there, but not in the real world. Jazmine, your ass needs to calm down and relax so you can pass, because these two aren't going to." Traban said as Ming and Huey shot him dark looks to which he only rolled his eyes.

"You two know I love you, so stop it" he said as they were nearing the high school, Wuncler High.

The school was more of a business building than an actual school, but then again Wuncler always did believe school was serious business.

"Damn this place is big. How many floors do it got?" Riley said as he looked at the skyscraper of a school.

"130 floors each floor has only ten classrooms and the higher your classrooms are the higher ranked you are in the educational system of the world. The top floor is number one going to the bottom which is 130. The Principal's office is on the bottom floor along with most of the administration. Vice-principal Offices are on every ten floors along with a counsel and detention room." Traban explained as they grew closer to the school.

"If your classes are on floor one then you're in the top 100 students of the world. Each class on the top floor only has five kids in them. If you're only floor 127, then you're in the bottom 100 kids of the world. Ten kids who have classes on the top floor are picked along with three others to represent the hierarchy of the school and it's ten main subjects. They are known as the Ten High Captains because they're able to do anything they want within the realm of that subject. They're also known as the High Subject Council, but that really doesn't appeal to me." Huey said as they pulled into the large parking-lot that was filled to the teeth with cars.

"Damn, we ain't neva go find a spot!" Riley said as he looked out the window. Traban just kept driving until he got to the front parking just out outside the school. He parked in a spot labeled "_**The Scientist**_". Everyone got out as Cindy and Riley looked at the sign that Traban had parked in front of.

"Traban, I'm sure you can't park here. It says here that this spot is reserved for the High Captain of the Science Department." Cindy said as she read the sign.

"And whose name is on that sign?" Traban said with a smirk. Riley and Cindy turned back to the sign and read lower for the name.

"Yours" they both said in shocked voices.

"Exactly" Traban said as they hung out in front the school for a bit.

"Then who else is on this High Council?" Cindy asked as Huey, Jazmine, and Ming raised their hands slightly.

"English" Huey said as he looked toward Jazmine.

"Mathematics" Jazmine said sheepishly as everyone looked toward Ming.

"Physical Education" Ming said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

"Then who's in the rest of them?" Riley asked as they started walking in the school, which looked exactly like a business building on the inside to, well, at least the lobby.

"The others in the other subjects either moved away, or they finished the college classes here and moved on to jobs." Traban answered as they made their way to the back of the building.

"Wait, I thought this was just a high school?" Cindy said with a confused expression.

"This is Wuncler we're dealing with. Did you really think it would be that simple?" Huey asked with a raised brow as Cindy shrug.

"Yeah… for a second there I kinda did" Cindy answered back with a sigh.

"Well it's not. This 'high school' is also a college university as well. It's only because most of the students are high school, that the name is Wuncler High School. Anyway that doesn't matter. Check your schedules and see what floor you're on." Huey said as they all did so.

"Same floor as last year: Floor One" Huey, Ming, and Traban said with sighs.

"Same as last year: Floor Two" Jazmine said as she hugged Huey.

"Now don't die of heartbreak Jazmine. It's just one floor apart. We went through this crap last year." Huey said as he rolled his eyes at her. She nodded, but still had tears in her eyes.

"I got Floor 23" Riley said as Traban looked a bit shocked.

"How, I would have thought you'd bomb the online IQ test just because they made you do it in the summer?" Traban said as Jazmine and Cindy nodded. Riley just pointed at Huey and they all understood.

"I'm on Floor 27" Cindy said sadly as she hung her head. She had tried her hardest on that damn test too.

"Well at least we're all in the top 30 floors: the elite minds. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check on my science labs and other classes." Traban said happily with a smile as they nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Huey took Riley with him as the girls went to the elevators. Traban's expression changed from happy to serious as soon as he had turned from the others.

"Huey and Jazmine sensed them too. I just hope they don't do anything… really bad" Traban said as he disappeared into a room labeled 'Gods of the Worlds Mythology'.

It was a history library, but since Spencer '_**The Historian**_' had graduated college and became an archeologist over the summer, he could enter without permission, due to there not being a history captain just yet. They wouldn't pick the captains until next week, and today he needed all the knowledge he could.

"Ahh, just what I was looking for." Traban said as he reached the Japanese Gods and Goddesses Section. His hands glowed a dark blue as his eyes were an aura flame of the same color.

"Share with me the secrets and knowledge you hold" Traban said as the entire section started glowing the same color and started pouring its energy into him.

"Good…" Traban said as he could feel the knowledge flowing into him.

* * *

**With the Girls, In an Advanced Geometry, 7:03am:**

"So what are we gonna do?" Jazmine said as she had told them of who had come to the school.

"How they asses get here so soon?" Cindy said as Ming was looking about.

"I don't know, and Ming they're not in here, but they're close. I can sense their dark thoughts; it's like smoke in my brain." Jazmine said as she rubbed her temples.

"I think we should tell the others." Cindy said as Ming looked at her with a frown.

"We can take them down, no problem. Why waste the others' time on them?" Ming said with a shrug.

"Huey already knows. I checked his mind. I tried to check Traban's mind, but he hid his thoughts from me. I still think he knows though." Jazmine said as she tried to find Traban's mind, but all she got was smoke clouds, and cold damp darkness.

"Well lead us to them, and we'll take them down." Ming said as she punched a fist into her other hand.

"I don't know…" Jazmine said as she looked toward the ground in thought. Maybe they should…

* * *

**With Huey and Riley, In the Back of the School:**

The back of the school was a large athletic field that had fields for many different sports, including a large pool and basketball court. There was also a large plain and open field for students to simply enjoy. Huey and Riley walked through that field as they waited for classes to start. There were others outside as well, playing on the other fields, enjoying sports, or simply talking to one another.

"They're already here. They must have come here full speed to arrive early." Huey said as Riley looked at him.

"Who you talking 'bout?" Riley asked as Huey glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, so stop playing stupid. We're going to have to take them down before they do anything that could cause… death." Huey said deadpanned as Riley nodded a bit.

"So let's go kick they asses then nigga. What we waitin' for?" Riley said as he was about to run, but Huey grabbed the collar of his shirt as the bell rang for students to make their way to their first classes.

"After class…" Huey mumbled out as he dragged a cursing Riley to the building.

* * *

**Floor One, Meeting Room of the High Captains, 7:15am:**

It was like any other business meeting room, plain and boring. Traban, Huey, Jazmine, and Ming sat to one side while Wuncler, who was the school principal, and Ed, who was the vice-principal of the top ten floors sat on the other. A screen was on the far end wall as they all looked at it as 30 student ID pictures were on it.

"Now, we're going to be choosing the newest of the High Council next week, so we need to narrow the filed a bit today." Wuncler said as he leaned back in his chair. Traban placed his hand to his chin as he thought over the candidates. Huey only raised a brow as Jazmine blinked a bit at the photos.

"Can you divide them into subjects to see who we're dealing with?" Jazmine asked as Wuncler shook his head.

"No, because their all about the same in each subject. Although I must admit, Ms. Cindy McPhearson and Mr. Riley Freeman did interest me went I first saw they were on this list." Wuncler said as Huey, Jazmine, and Traban looked at the list with more interest as they indeed found Riley and Cindy's photos up there.

"Okay, but what subject to put them in?" Traban said as Wuncler looked at him.

"Oh so you believe they just automatically deserve a spot?" Wuncler said with a smirk as Traban shrugged.

"You said it yourself that they were all about the same in each of the remaining subjects, so why not give them spots. Besides, we all know them well, so they won't do anything like Jeremy Thomas tried last year." Traban said as they all grew slightly dark looks in remembrance of '_**The Translator**_'.

"Alright I'll admit that was a bad call on my behalf, but he did do a great job… before the trying to start World War III thing…" Wuncler said with a frown as he jotted down Cindy and Riley's names.

"Okay, now we need some others. We'll pick at least four more today. Huey, any names?" Wuncler asked as Huey nodded.

"Thomas Gatain and Cecilia Threads, they would do well to bring them in as they were some of the smart individuals I've worked with two years ago." Huey said as he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything that could be wrong with either.

"Alright… Jazmine, what about you?" Wuncler asked as he jotted down the names Huey mentioned.

"Umm… Tatyana Joelee and Miguel Louis might be good choices. They were always nice and friendly…" Jazmine said unsurely. She always hated when they needed to pick people, it made her have to pick on the spot, but she was almost positive those two weren't crazy.

Wuncler and the others nodded as they walked out of the meeting room and to their classes. Wuncler, Ed, and Jazmine each head for one of the four elevators as Huey stopped Jazmine.

"Be careful, and stay safe." Huey said as he gave her a quick peek on the cheek and walked away. Traban snickered in the background, but then Huey punched him.

* * *

_**A Month Later, 12:38pm:**_

They had been in school for a month, and nothing happened. Traban had continued to check on things, but found nothing each time. It was almost lunchtime for the top floors when the intercom came on and an evil cackle was heard. Huey snapped his head toward it as he recognized the voice.

"I'm back niggas, and this time, you niggas gonna be goin' to hell… in a hand basket, niggas!" the voice exclaimed evilly as it cackled again. The intercom shut off as most of the students were scarred and the teacher was pale with fright.

"Oh my god, the devil is here! His dark plan to come to earth has finally come to fruition! God help us!" The teacher exclaimed as he and the other students ran from the classroom.

Huey and Traban just looked at each other and got out of their desks as they walked out the classroom calmly. They walked past all the panicking white people how were loading into elevators like they were Noah's Arks. Huey and Traban merely took the stairs as they found many of the white students go down them. As they were going down the floors they were joined by their friends. When they reached the 125 floor Riley complained that he was hungry so they went to the vending machines on that floor.

"Huey, give me a dollar?" Riley said with his hand out as Huey just gave him the dollar so he wouldn't complain any more.

"Hurry up Riley, he's in the school, and I still don't know how. Wuncler put those detectors in the building that only let in students and workers unless a parent called ahead." Huey said as tried to figure out how Wuncler got in.

"Yeah, and that power barrier outside the school building would have stopped unless a student or teacher got whoever that was in." Traban said as he didn't know who was on the intercom, but he could sense a powerful source of ignorance, hate, and dark power.

"Guys, I sense some powerful dark mojo. It's coming from the fields behind school." Traban said as he didn't really have to try and sense it; it simply clouded the air like smoke to a child.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the bottom floor and saw someone standing at the back doors of the school. It was a tall African American man with who looked like a much younger version of Stinkmeaner. Huey glared at the man as he laughed evilly and rushed out the double doors at seeing them.

"I knew it was him" Huey said to himself as Traban grew a confused look.

"Who the hell was that psycho?" Traban asked as Huey glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but ignored the question.

"Let's get changed" Huey said as he looked around for a restroom or place for them to change in.

"No need for a phone booth my friend, simply place you hand over your heart and say the words 'Hero Up', and boom; you're more heroic than Marvin the Pig." Traban said like a carnival showman.

They only nodded as they did what he said with a bright light engulfing them. When it died down they were in their costumes and raring to go. They rushed out of the double doors only to meet the sight of every person from their school trapped inside of a giant gumball machine. Huey, Ming and Jazmine took to the air by it as Traban, and, Cindy stayed on the ground with Riley.

* * *

"What the hell is with the gumball machine?" Traban asked as he looked at the Hateocracy, Katana, and Luna, who were all standing on top it.

"I thought it added a little to the hilarity of this situation." A voice said from behind the Hateocracy and the two females of the group. They parted so everyone could see who it was and the teens were only shocked to see who it was.

"No way…" Traban said.

"You…" Huey said as he gazed in shock at the person.

"Why?" Ming asked a bit sadly as the person started to chuckle. It was Hiro and he chuckled eviler than any of them thought possible.

"Because you loved that… moron, instead of me; the same as these two here" the person, who was Hiro said. Cairo and Caesar came to either side of him as they glared at Huey and Riley.

"What up Huey? I see _Whitecrest_ been treating ya good." Cairo said in distain as Huey and Jazmine gazed at him in surprise. Huey's surprise quickly turned to anger though as he floated across to Cairo.

"What are you doing back here? I let you live when you tried to use Jazmine. I let you live when you tried to turn her against me. I let you live when you tried to kidnap her. I even let you live when you almost raped her! I swear to whatever God you pray to that I won't let you live this time. I swear that to you!" Huey said venomously as Cairo didn't back down, but instead chuckled darkly. The Hateocracy disappeared as they left things in the hands of the new '**Team Hate**'.

"You think I care about what you swear? Sad, poor, pathetic Huey; you don't scare me. You think you bad with them powers?" Cairo said as Huey raised a brow to him.

"Yeah I know yo ass got powers. What you thought you guys were the only one?" Cairo said as he began to fly over the machine and got in Huey's face. Huey then punched him, with Cairo sailing into a basketball goal, bending the metal beam as he impacted upon it.

"I'm not done with yo ass yet, nigga!" Huey said angrily as he gave chase.

Traban was going to go help Huey when a yellow energy rope grabbed him and pulled him toward Hiro, who punched him as he got close. Caesar dropped from the giant gumball machine and landed gently on the ground as he walked toward an angry Riley and a scared Cindy. She back up slightly as he grew close to them, and he stopped, merely glaring at Riley who glared back.

"C-Caesar, don't do this. We're your friends; we care about you. We love-" Cindy was saying but was cut off by a dry laughter from Caesar who only continued to glare at Riley.

"What were you about to say? That you _love_ me? Please, if you loved me then you'd have been with me instead of this stupid ass little boy. I still don't see how you two could have lasted this long…" Caesar said as Riley ran at him and punched him in his face at high speed.

"Riley, wait!" Cindy said as she didn't want Caesar to be hurt. Wasn't he hurt enough…

Riley just ignored her as he raced after the flying body of Caesar and had all the intentions of punching his ass much harder than that.

* * *

Traban and Hiro clashed with swords made of energy. Traban dissolved his and used the energy from his sword as a blast, which Hiro dodged at the last second. Hiro flew back a bit as he rapidly fired energy beams at Traban.

"We have to free the people before this gets out of hand! If we don't it'll only get worse!" Traban yelled to the others as he dodged the beams gracefully. Ming tried to punch the glass out, but it repelled her with an electrical shock. Cindy flew up and tried to phase through it with her ghost powers, but it repelled her as it did Ming.

"Only we can open it safely, and you know what; I don't feel generous today!" Hiro exclaimed as he through a large blast of yellow energy at Traban, who used his blue energy as a shield.

"Just let the white people go! This is between us!" Huey said as he shot his laser eyes at Cairo, who did the same to block.

"No, I don't care about them; they will die like you will! We will be the emperors when we take over the world, and those girls will be our queens when they see how inferior you three are to us!" Cairo said as he stopped his eyes, and shot toward Huey, where he punched Huey into the pool. Huey shot out of the pool and their battle waged on.

* * *

It was then music started playing as they continued to fight. The girls could do nothing but watch as the boys fought each other to the death over not just them, but an entire machine of white people. Then voices stared to emerge from nowhere and began singing.

**(The Prince of Egypt - Let My People Go_)( with a bit of a twist):_**

_**Thus saith the Lord (repeated 10 times)**_

_**Thus saith the Lord: since you refuse to free my white people**_

_**All through this field**_

_**I send the pestilence and plague **_

_**Into your shoes, into your streams, into streets**_

_**Into your breath, into your Clothes!**_

* * *

Traban took in a deep breath and blew out purple smog with bugs and ghost flying only toward Team Hate. Hiro created yellow shield around all of them as the smog grew close to them. It then disappeared and the fight was back on.

* * *

_**Upon your animals, on your place**_

_**Upon your home, into this field**_

_**Into your dreams, into your sleep**_

_**Until you break, until you Yield!**_

"_**I sent the swarm, I sent the horde, thus saith the Lord"**_ Traban sang as the music grew louder as he combatted Hiro.

"_**Once I called you brother"**_ Huey sang as he punched Cairo into the ground.

"_**Once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted"**_ Traban sang as Hiro ducked under his energy blast and fired some back at him.

_**I send the thunder from the sky**_

_**I send the fire raining down**_

Traban lifted his hands to the skies and clapped as storm clouds grew from the sky above where he clapped. The clouds then shoot lightning and rained fire on all the area, but was mainly aiming at Team Hate. Hiro shielded them again, but the lighting broke through the shields. The clouds then disappeared just as quickly as they came.

"_**And even now, I wish that they had chosen another"**_ Traban sang as Hiro had fired more energy at him.

"_**Serving as your foe on their behalf, is the last thing I ever wanted"**_ Riley sang as he blocked Caesar's kicks and punches.

Riley then caught Caesar's kick and spun at around, creating a mini-tornado and thrown him into the steel-plated side of the school. Caesar got up and flew at Riley, his fist connecting with air as Riley had dodged.

_**I send the hail of burning ice**_

_**On this field and this town**_

Traban snapped his fingers and the storm clouds came back and threw flaming chunks of ice at the evil boys as they dodged most of them

"Come on, that one doesn't even make sense!" Caesar shouted right before another one collided with him. The clouds disappeared again as they started fighting again.

"_**This was your home, all this pain and devastation, doesn't it torture you inside?"**_ Traban sang as he gestured to the white people banging on the glass inside the machine.

Hiro faulted for a second, but then glared hard at Traban as his fist glowed with yellow energy. Traban did the same and their slug match began.

"_**All these… **_**mostly**_** innocent white people who suffer from your stubbornness and pride!"**_ Huey sung as he punched Cairo toward the machine.

Cairo looked at the white people in disgust as he flew back toward Huey.

_**I send the locusts on the winds**_

_**Such as the world has never seen**_

_**On every leaf, on every stem**_

_**Until there's nothing left of green**_

Traban spun in place as he created a tornado that became a large swarm of locusts which attacked the evil boys. Hiro turned his yellow energy into fire as he incinerated them. Traban stopped spinning and shot toward Hiro. He recreated his blue energy sword and slashed downward on Hiro, who blocked with his own energy sword.

"_**I sent the scourge, I sent the sword, thus saith the Lord!"**_ Traban sang as he pushed his sword down on Hiro's.

"_**You I called brother, why my you call down another blow?"**_ Traban sang as he and Hiro clashed and parried with their energy swords.

"_**I sent the scourge, I sent the sword!"**_ Traban sang again as he clashed with Hiro more.

"_**Let My White People Go!"**_ Huey sang out as he tried to shoot Cairo with his laser vision.

_**Thus saith the Lord**_

"_**Thus saith the Lord"**_ Huey, Riley and Traban sang in unison with the voices.

"_**You who I called brother"**_ Hiro sang as he rushed Traban.

"_**How could you have come to hate me so?"**_ Cairo sang in sarcasm with a smirk on his face.

"_**Is this what you wanted?"**_ Caesar sang as he and Riley's fists met, but Cindy could tell he was singing that more toward her.

She cried as she couldn't take this fighting anymore. She was like Jazmine or Ming; she couldn't deal with her boyfriend and her once best friend fighting over her. Jazmine and Ming flew to her side and began comforting her.

_**I sent the swarm, I sent the horde**_

Traban and Hiro had started their energy boxing match again.

"_**Then let my heart be hardened"**_ Hiro sang as he and Traban's fists met with an explosion that threw them both away from each other.

"_**And never mind how high the cost may grow"**_Caesar said as he and Riley fought on.

"_**This shall still be so"**_ Hiro sang as he rushed Traban again.

"_**We will never let your precious white people go!"**_ Cairo sang as he dodged Huey and slammed his elbow into Huey's back.

_**Thus saith the Lord!**_

"_**Thus Saith the Lord: You/We (will not) Let My/Your White People Go!"**_ All the boys sang out as they had their final clash of fists with each other.

Each clash from them then caused an explosion, to which each of them was sent zooming toward; either the ground, the building or a large object to which they crashed into.

* * *

Traban got up from his crater in the ground. He walked over to the hole in the building Hiro had made. Traban, Huey and Riley were still perfectly fine, a bit winded, but still barely tired. Traban picked Hiro up by his shirt and held a swirling ball of dark energy in his other hand as he prepared to stun Hiro, should he wish to continue. That was when Traban noticed something. Hiro's right arm was… fading out of existence. Traban laid the now conscious Hiro down as the energy in his hand went from black to green and he rubbed his hands together and spread it on both.

"What… are you… doing?" Hiro barely got out as Traban laid his hands on Hiro's stomach. Hiro felt a sense of calm and rejuvenation wash over him as Traban continued to heal him.

"I'm healing your dumb ass, because if I don't then you'll fade from existence. Those powers of yours drain the life force energy. I have a guess of who gave them to you, and all I can say is that you were a fool to take whatever they offered." Traban said as he never took his eyes from Hiro's stomach. Hiro laughed briefly before coughing some with a smile on his face. He was so close to death that it didn't matter what he said, so why not tell Traban the truth.

"It was Cairo. Me and Caesar met him two years ago. He said he had dealt with you guys before and he filled Caesar's head with hate for Riley and passion for Cindy. Cairo told me that if I killed you Ming would see how strong I was and fall in love with me. I believed it for about a year, but then I had my doubts. About five days ago the Hateocracy came to Cairo with the offer of power, and he charmed us into wanting the power too. Caesar still wanted Cindy, but all I wanted was closure…" Hiro said as Traban looked at him with unnervingly void-full eyes.

"Why closure? I thought you still loved Ming and hated me for being her choice." Traban asked as Hiro chuckled painfully again.

"No, I still love her, but I realized that if you truly love someone that you should be happy for them and whoever they choose. You were my best friend, a brother to me and I threw it away because of a crush… The reason for my closure was because I dishonored both of you that day. Ming, because I should have accepted her choice better, instead of ending thing as I did. You, because we were as close as blood brothers, and I threw that away, making you feel worse as well. When I came here today I planned to act just as I did so you would have no regrets in killing me… Which you should have…" Hiro explained as Traban had tears in his eyes, which he kept back with a neutral face of emotionlessness.

"You idiot, stop watching _Naruto_, because pulling an Itachi isn't something you should do. You could've come back at anytime and we would have welcomed you with open arms… Besides, it's not my place to decide if you die or not, but merely to send you to your eternity once you do die…" Traban said as he kept back his tears. Hiro smiled as he reached up at Traban's shirt, pulling Traban down to whisper in his ears.

"Those weren't the only reasons I left and came back. I wanted Ming to know that… I was… sorry for… all the pain I… put her through…" Hiro spoke as his voice grew weaker with each word until finally Hiro was… Traban increased the energy of his Healing Palm technique as he cried for his friend.

"It's not over yet! You're not dying here you bastard! Stop being selfish and keep fighting dammit! Stay with us! With me, and Ming! Come on! Don't die yet! You have things and people to live for! Me and Ming are still here, dammit! You can't die here! You have to tell her!" Traban cried out as he combined his blue and green energies to form a new energy. It swirled all around Hiro's body, but did nothing in reviving him. That was when Traban switched tactics. He combined his back and new energies to form a crimson red energy.

"Well if you won't stay here with us, the least I can do is put you where you'll see us again. Don't worry, I won't tell Ming anything. Ha, ha that'll be your mess to deal with… See ya later, Hiro… my friend…" Traban said as he let the crimson energy engulf Hiro's body and seep into the ground taking the body with it as if it were never there.

"Traban, get over here! Keep this nigga alive! Please…!" Traban heard Riley yell, with pain and regret in his voice. Traban flew as fast as he could to Riley, who was holding and crying a nearly dead Caesar. Traban laid a hand on Riley's shoulder as he knelt down beside him.

"Riley… I can't save them… they're all already too far gone… but I can send them somewhere that we can see them again…" Traban said calmly and comfortingly as Riley shook off his hand and looked him in the yes, with his own having tears freely falling from them.

"He… told me… and Cindy…" Riley said as Traban gently patted Riley's back and gave a soft "I know". Riley laid Caesar down gently and Traban began to work, with the results being the same as with Hiro.

"Go find the others while I get Huey, okay?" Traban said as he hugged Riley, who cried on his shoulder, but nodded all the same. They soon parted and went to find who they were looking for. Traban found Huey standing over Cairo, who was weakly getting up.

"… I'm evil, don't you get it? I did all of this to make you suffer! I _never_ loved Jazmine! It all about _you_ from the beginning! I _hate_ you! I hate you for moving! I hate you for meeting her! I hate you for being happier with her than I ever saw you were with me! I hate her! I hate you for moving and taking my only real friend! I was your friend! I hate this damn city for taking the only person I ever felt connected to! I hate you… for taking away the only true friend! I hate you, Huey Freeman! I hate you and me! I hate you because you left, and I hate me because I cared about you from the beginning! I hate that I care about our friendship and you!" Cairo cried out as he doubled over in pain. He cried it all to the heavens as he left his tears fall freely with Huey silently crying as he glared at Cairo. Traban stood back as he watched the two have their private moment.

"So you hurt my friends and the girl I love because you cared about me? Why the hell are you so damn stupid, Cairo? Moron, if you had _said_ _something_ we could have stayed in contact! You could have told me, especially since I'm the one you care about… I know it hurts to care, but if it didn't how would we know it's real… Maybe Cindy and Ming were right all that time ago… Maybe love and feelings really do make us do the stupidest of things… Well, I guess I can do something stupid now…" Huey said as he knelt down by Cairo who showed surprise in his eyes. Huey leaned forward and kissed Cairo's forehead before backing away. Cairo was shocked by it all, but smiled lovingly at Huey, who was looking away with more tears in his eyes.

"Cairo… I cared about you too… Hell, even after everything you've done to me and the people I hold dear to me, I still do. I forgive you for everything, but that doesn't excuse it. You hurt the only girl I love, and as my first best friend I can't forget that… I promise you this though; I will make the Hateocracy pay for destroying the chance we had at happiness. If only you had told me instead of doing everything you did. Who knows… maybe you could have been with me and Jazmine… and all of us could have been happy… Right, Traban?" Huey said solemnly as Traban appeared on side him and nodded while patting his back comfortingly.

"Thanks for that, Huey… I'm sure… we all… could have been great… together…" Cairo said with a smile on his face as death overtook him. Traban moved to Cairo and performed his Crimson Grave technique, as he started calling, as Huey watched silently and cried in the same silence until it was done.

* * *

After they finally freed everyone from the machine, which took a combination of Riley speed and Huey's laser vision, they went home for the week to get over their grievances. Huey, Traban, and Riley trudged into the house and sat around the living room as they digested what had happened. The girls gave them space as they went upstairs to do the same about what the boys had told them. After another 20 minutes Huey stood up from the couch as Traban and Riley looked at him.

"I made a promise to Cairo and I plan to keep it. The Hateocracy _will_ pay for this! Someday we're gonna be the ones hunting them down, and we're going to use everything we got to take the down!" Huey said with fire in his eyes. Traban and Riley nodded with conviction as Traban stood up.

"Then I have something I should have told you two about a week ago and some other explanations that need to be given…" Traban said with a serious face as Huey and Riley listened attentively to what was being said. As they listened their eyes widened along with their smirks.

The Hateocracy was gonna be in trouble, because no one hurt their friends… _NO ONE_…


	9. S1: Greek History Leesons

_**Chapter 9: Greek History Lessons**_

"_When attacked an animal will defend itself, but when let alone and perfectly alive after said attack, the animal will seek out it's attacker with a fury that not even hell could match. We as humans have that primal power to seek out our attackers, but do we do it the right way; like animals, or do we do it the wrong way; by seeking the evils of revenge for the mere thought of it?…" -_Quote of the Chapter

* * *

_**Freeman House, Saturday, 7:28am:**_

Huey, Riley, and Traban were waking up in the same living room they had slept in after Huey and Riley finished with their questions for the night. They still hadn't answered all of the questions, but they had decided to get up early to finish and that was what they were doing.

"No one talk to me until I've had my morning coffee." Traban said groggily as black smoke filled his hand.

He swirled in around in his hand until it took the shape of a coffee mug. He did the same with his other hand until the smoke became a donut. Huey and Riley watched him in shock as they had never seen him do anything like that ever before. He gave them a confused look as he finished his breakfast.

"What?" Traban finally asked as they shook their heads to get rid of their shock.

"How did you do that?" Riley asked as his stomach growled.

"Oh, that? Well like I said last night; I'm Hades, God of the Underworld and Dead, so basically I can manipulate anything affiliated with darkness, shadows, or the earth. That smoke was a part of darkness, so I willed it to become what I wanted. You two should be able to do the same, but I'll teach you how later, along with other things." Traban said as he demonstrated by turning more smoke into tiny figurines of Riley and Huey, and then giving the small statues to them. Huey looked his over and saw that it very well made, and it still smelled a bit smoky.

"So, you can do this and other stuff, and so can we?" Huey said while still looking over the figurine.

"Yup, but let's not get off track." Traban said as he created breakfast for them and they ate.

* * *

"So, what kinda questions do you two have today?" Traban asked once they were finished.

"Are all the Greek Gods and Goddesses real? If so, aren't you like the second oldest of the Olympians?" Huey asked as Traban's expression darkened at the second question.

"Yes, they're all real and some the main ones are bastards and bitches. To the second question, No, I'm _not_ an Olympian; my family has made that _quite clear_. To tell you the historians got it wrong when they tried to guess who was born first of us. It was I who was born first, then Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and then _**Zeus**_." Traban said with him spitting out the name Zeus with venom and hate. He sighed as he sat in the armchair with Huey and Riley sitting on the couch to listen to him.

"You see there is an easy way to remember the truth of the order in which we were born. You see, our father, _**Kronos**_, did not swallow us when we were first born. Instead he cast each of down from the heavens as an attempt to kill us. I was cast when first born into the deepest pits of the Underworld, Tartarus, or the center of the Earth. Though it did not kill me, but instead made me far stronger than any though possible. It was there I stayed in lonesome until Hestia was born. When our father flung her down she landed higher than I did, being just on the edge of the core. She would have died there had I not climbed up and saved her. But alas, she was still dying, so I did the only thing I could to save my little sister. I fused her with the flames of the core and climbed to the crust of the Earth. I build a home so I could see her each day, and used the same flame as a connection between the two of us. She would tend the flame and never let it go out so that we could be together, for I just couldn't bear to stay on the surface of Earth and raise her. This is where people get the hearth from." Traban explained as Huey and Riley listened more intently. It was like the Greek Soap Opera.

"Later Demeter was born. I did not wish to see another of my siblings flung to where I plotted, so I hardened the Earth around the Core to the point that nothing could get to the center. Demeter was flung and imbedded into the Earth, but only halfway through the mantle. I climbed once more and dug her up. I placed her with Hestia and they lived happily as sisters. Demeter would plant a different seed each year near the place I dug her from, and so that is why she is the Goddess of the Harvest."

"Then it was Poseidon who was thrown a bit off course, so instead of being in the Earth he was thrown into the Ocean. Hestia and Demeter saved him as I could not swim at the time, but I did bond him with the oceans and seas so he would live long enough for them to rescue him."

"Next was Hera, who too was tossed off course and landed on a road, where a widowed woman found and raised her. I and the others would keep in contact with her and her adoptive mother from time to time. Hera became fond of the woman, and so she devoted her life to become as great a woman as the one who raised her, hence the Goddess of all things Womanly." Traban said as Huey and Riley were a bit put off by the story, but shrugged it off as anticipation for the next part.

"Then came my littlest brother, Zeus. He wasn't flung, but replaced with a rock which was thrown into a volcano. Our mother, Rhea, simply couldn't bear to see another of her children flung to the Earth. I mean really? After five kids you chose to stop it then? Uhh… Anyways, Zeus was raised by our grandmother, Gaia, and trained to kill our father, Kronos. He trained for many years until he came of the age he was ready for the job. He then '_rallied the troops_' to his aid and found all of us, but he only found me because I happened to be visiting Hestia as I did once a year. He '_charmed_' all of us into fighting with him and we overthrew Kronos and the other Titans, in the Great Titan War. The defeated Titans were then cast into the deepest pits of the Underworld known as Tartarus, and Kronos was cut up with his own scythe. Atlas, one of the Titans that fought against Zeus, was punished by having to hold up the sky on his back for all eternity, because the sky could not hold itself up around that time." Traban said and then took a deep breath as he rubbed his temples. Telling this story was getting old really fast.

"After the battle with the Titans, Zeus, in all his '_brotherly love_', shared the world with us, his older brothers, Poseidon and Hades, by drawing straws; which he cheated at. Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters and earthquakes, and I received the world of the beneath and dead, the Underworld." Traban explained as he created more black smoke to show the 3 realms to Huey and Riley.

"From that you know most of the stories, so what else?" Traban asked as Riley gave him a look as he thought of something.

* * *

"Aye, didn't you marry yo niece or something?" Riley asked Traban sighed and palmed his forehead. Why did everyone ask this stupid question?

"Yes, I did, but I loved and still love her. Her name was Persephone, and she was the daughter of two mortals who Demeter enjoyed very much. Those two held Demeter as the greatest goddess and so when they died she took in their only orphaned child after gaining permission from Hestia, who protected orphaned. Demeter was a bit upset at first about the death of the two mortals as the goddess who they loved, so she went to Zeus and asked him to join her in a scheme. Zeus and she claimed that Persephone was their child together, and none of us really cared or knew to at first. At least until I found out the truth from Persephone herself. Anyways, Demeter raised Persephone, her only child for about a millennia, and so Zeus, I, and Poseidon granted her full godhood and the position of a goddess. Demeter wanted to be even closer to her daughter, so she gave Persephone some of her power." Traban said in mild irritation as Huey and Riley exchanged looks.

"I never saw her before, because of my demanding job as Lord of the Dead, so when Hermes came with the request to my her a goddess I quickly said yes to be get back to work. After about another thousand years of working, I realized something; I was very lonely. I decided to speak with Hestia about it, because she was my most beloved sister and sibling. She said that I should travel the world, and find a girl to love and have as a wife. So I did just that. I got into my black chariot and rode across the world for my perfect girl. Halfway through my ride I saw Persephone one day, in the fields with her mother Demeter. I soon fell in love with her, and plotted on how I would get her to fall in love with me." Traban said as Huey gave him a weird look.

"Didn't you kidnap her after obtaining the permission of Zeus, because you didn't want to deal with Demeter; knowing Demeter would never give her daughter to be married?" Huey asked with Traban slumping into his chair.

"Not really, you see after obtaining the permission of Zeus I did decide to kidnap her. Persephone was innocently picking flowers with some Nymphs in a field in Enna when I came to her. The Nymphs saw I was there and they went to tell Demeter. I panicked and turned them into Sirens so they would not interfere. I spoke with Persephone and persuaded her into coming with me, because no living goddess can enter the Underworld unless of their own free will." Traban explained as Huey and Riley nodded their heads.

"Life came to a standstill as the devastated Demeter, searched everywhere for her lost daughter. I forgot about Helios, the Titan god of the Sun, who sees everything, and eventually he told Demeter what had happened. Needless to say; Demeter was pissed with me, so she decided to make my job harder than ever before. She stopped working the Earth, and the land didn't flourish. Thousands, upon millions died of starvation and they all came to the Underworld like a tsunami flood of souls." Traban said rubbing his temples as he, Riley and Huey got headaches just thinking about that much work on short notice.

"I was determined to make Persephone love me, and tried in many ways. She hated me at first, for "snatching" her away from her mother, but after a while she revealed that her mother wasn't around, as she had never been away from her before. I very much wanted her love and tried to buy it with many gifts at first, but then took to spending all day with her, trying to make her happy. Over time, she fell in love with me and was relieved to be free from her mother's bossiness, nagging, and smothering for a time, at least from what she says. She said I was very kind, and didn't ever nag, boss, or smother her, which I didn't, because it was stupid." Traban explained as Riley made gagging sounds and Huey elbowed him. Traban sighed as he sat up.

"Well finally Zeus, who pressed by the cries of the hungry people and by the other deities, who also heard their anguish, tried to force me to return Persephone. However, it was a rule of the Fates that whoever consumed food or drink in the Underworld was doomed to spend eternity there, and before Persephone was released to Hermes, who had been sent to retrieve her, she ran to a tree and ate six pomegranate seeds, knowing they would eternally connect her to return to the Underworld and force her to return for six months each year. Persephone told me she ate the six pomegranate seeds, so she had to stay with me for half the year." Traban said as Riley and Huey gave him a look.

* * *

"That chick must have really loved yo ass to want to go to Hell half a year just to be with you." Riley said as Traban laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but it all came at a high cost, as Demeter never could accept that her daughter had married me, and left her "poor mother". The nagging of Demeter increased with it all, but Persephone got to stay with me this way, and she said it made her happy. Persephone respected me and loved her new powers as Queen of the Underworld." Traban said and then sighed as Huey and Riley looked to one another again.

"Well, when mother and daughter were united, the Earth flourished with vegetation and color, but for six months each year, when Persephone returned to me, Demeter mourned and the earth once again became a barren realm, thus creating seasons." Traban said as he stood from his chair and stretched a bit. Huey looked at him in thought.

"Where's Persephone now? I mean, she's an immortal goddess so where is she?" Huey asked as he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well she and I are bonded together forever, so it was decreed that I would love her in each and every life." Traban said as he turned to Huey.

"So she here?" Riley asked as Traban nodded.

"Yup, she's still innocent, strong-willed, and bright as ever. She always did have a way of brightening up the Underworld with her unyielding spirit…" Traban said as Huey gulped as he was about to ask his next question.

"Is she… Jazmine?" Huey asked as Traban looked at him with an unreadable face. Riley watched things closely as he could tell that the description could fit any of the girls, so he would be damned if Persephone turned out to be Cindy.

"Maybe… but if she was, would you be prepared to give her up?" Traban asked with hawk-like eyes on Huey, and then cut them toward Riley.

"Never" Huey said as Riley nodded his head in agreement, which only made Traban smirk.

"You see that's the funny thing about death and love. Both are so strong that they're the most constant, unpredictable, and sometimes unstoppable things in existence. You would never give up Jazmine or Cindy, even if one of them was meant to love me for all eternity, and so you could probably cheat death just to be with them. Love is a very powerful thing, but death is all the more powerful. Remember this if nothing else: Love can bring you to your knees, but death is something that will bring you to your end." Traban said with a chill going down Huey and Riley's spines. No wonder death was the oldest of all the gods…

"You never answered the question; is she Jazmine or Cindy?" Huey asked shakily as he was afraid of the answer. Traban only chuckled a bit as he shook his head.

"No, she's not Jazmine or Cindy, but they could have easily been her; especially Jazmine, because she's just like Persephone was when we were first together. Over the eons my beloved has became stronger in her courage and bravery. She's extremely headstrong now-a-days." Traban said as Huey's eyes widen along with Riley's.

It was then Ming walked past the living room as she walked to the kitchen door. She turned back to see Huey and Riley staring at her with surprise and curiosity in their eyes while Traban gazed at her lovingly.

"What? I have on clothes this time." Ming said as she gestured to the pajamas she had on and her footie-slippers. She ignored them as she walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"And that answers that question, so anymore?" Traban asked as they shook their heads of their thoughts. Huey and Riley looked to one another and then back at Traban.

"No, we… good" Riley said as they got up and made their way into the kitchen, where Ming was struggling with cooking. Traban sighed as he walked over to help her and Huey, along with Riley, sat at the kitchen table and watched them.

"Goddess of Spring-time, Queen of the Underworld, and daughter to the Goddess of the Harvest, but her ass _still_ can't cook? What the _fuck_ is wrong with _that_?" Riley whispered to Huey as they both started chuckling and making jokes about her lack of cooking skills until Jazmine and Cindy came in.

* * *

"Why didn't any of you guys come to bed last night? You didn't do anything... bad did you?" Jazmine asked as she sat in Huey's lap.

"Of course not, I was just telling them how I'm Hades, God of the Dead, and how they and you all gods as well." Traban said as the girls looked at him skeptically.

"I thought Hades was supposed to be blue skinned with blue flaming hair." Jazmine said as Traban snapped his fingers and smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared in revealed a blue-grey humanoid with flaming hair in black robes which turned to smoke as it touched the kitchen floor.

"Badda _Boom_!" Traban said as his flaming hair grew and almost touched the ceiling. He then snapped his fingers and turned back to normal, doing a mock bow to magical applause he created. The others starred at him weirdly or in shock as he returned to cooking.

"Okay, now that was scary." Jazmine said as Riley shook his head.

"Naw, that was tame. Last night we said _**God of War**_. Now _that_ was some Halloween-type shit." Riley said as Cindy looked shocked and then looked at the smiling and happy Traban who was still cooking.

"Okay… but isn't Hades married?" Cindy said as Ming's eyes grew big and then narrowed as she turned to Traban. She was about to do something, but then Huey grabbed her arm.

"It's you, _oh great_ Lady Persephone." Huey said to Ming as Cindy and Jazmine's eyes widened again and they almost fainted.

"Who's Persephone?" Ming asked as she only knew of the major Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"Persephone is the goddess of springtime, flowers, and young life. She is also the queen of the Underworld. She is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus, and the wife of Hades. But, apparently she's only the adopted daughter of Demeter and Zeus, because she was born to two mortals that loved Demeter." Huey explained as the girls still looked shocked. Ming turned her head to Traban with narrowed eyes.

"You've got some explaining to do." Ming said as he sighed and walked over with plates full of food floating around him and taking their places on the table in front of the others.

"I think I'll do this the easy way, instead of explaining everything for five hours like last night." Traban said as he snapped his fingers. Everyone's eyes widened and glowed a cloudy white as information filled their minds. When it was over they all breathed heavily and Jazmine fell over.

"Oh yeah, that's why I didn't do it like that last night." Traban commented to himself as he helped Jazmine up.

"So, that was… interesting" Jazmine commented as she held her aching head. Huey got up from his chair.

"Yesterday you said that you sent Cairo, Caesar, and Hiro to a place we could see them at any time we wanted… That wouldn't be the Underworld would it?" Huey asked as he held Jazmine's hand. The others looked on in shock as Traban nodded.

"Yes, but they're not being tormented in the Inferno, or Hell. They're doing special jobs for me. We can go and see them now if you'd like?" Traban said as they all had chills go down their spines at the idea of taking a trip to the Underworld.

"Sure" Huey said nonchalantly with a shrug to cover his own fear of the place.

Huey was smart, _not_ afraid, he knew that almost anyone who went into the place never came out again, and that the people who did could be counted on hand. Plus, those people were usually good souls who were destined to do something to great for Hades to keep them there forever at the time.

"Great! I'll get the old chariot started and we can go for a one-way ride to Hell!" Traban said excitedly as the others grew paler with each word he spoke, especially "one-way" and "Hell".

"I'm kidding! I snap and badda-bing, badda-boom, we're there in my palace." Traban said as he snapped his fingers and smoke engulfed them all.

* * *

When the smoke cleared they were in a beautifully made palace. Jazmine and the others lose almost all fear, until they heard a dreadful scream of pain and torture that came from within the palace. They walked into the throne room to see Hiro, Cairo, and Caesar being chased by a massive three-headed Rottweiler. Traban came into the throne room, and they noticed that he was wearing his black robes that turned to smoke as they touched the black marble floors of the palace.

"Down, Cerberus, they're my new employees so I would not like them to be chew-toys… Not unless they do a horrible job at least, okay puppy…" Traban said as he calmly walked over and petted Cerberus's heads. The heads licked his hands affectionately as he pointed to Cerberus's body. It became covered in smoke from heads to toe and then became a one-head Rottweiler. Traban then pointed to the door as he rubbed Cerberus's head.

"I want you to go and fetch Charon, the Fates, and Thanatos. Can ya do that for me, boy?" Traban said as Cerberus barked loudly and ran from the room to fetch his master's servants.

Traban sighed in contempt with a smile as he sat on his marble throne. He then got off of it and looked down at it with a frown.

"This throne is so old school. I need something a little more up-to-date." Traban said and then snapped his fingers as the marble slab throne turned into an eloquent and masterful black marble, silver and gold one. The others simply watched him as he walked around the throne, checking every detail of it and then creating chairs and a large center table which was headed by the throne.

"Everyone have a sit; the shows about to begin." Traban said as he patted the throne-like chair next to his for Ming. They all sat in the chairs as some people filed into the room with worried faces.

The first was a tall and elegant man. He has chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wears tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag which read Charon. He was worried and bowed his head as he saw Traban seated in his throne.

The next people to enter were a trio of teenage girls. They have long, silky black hair, caramel-like skin, a silver pendent around each of their necks, and black eyes like moon rocks. They each wore white robes and white bandanas over their hair. They were the Fates, and they scared of what they had foreseen.

The last person came in with Cerberus. It was a man with long black hair that was combed back down to the nape of his neck. He is tall and wears faded black jeans, a light T-shirt, and a dark jacket over the top, with a necklace in the shape of a scythe. His eyes were a slated grey color as if he had seen too much death in his life. He smiled and bowed as he saw Traban and took a seat near his lord and master's friend Huey.

"Now that we're all here I'd like to know something… Where were you five when I was… away?" Traban asked coolly and calmly, but only because his friends were here. He would have baroque them all if Huey and the others weren't here.

"I-I was ferrying the dead on double time to keep up with the work load…" Charon said in his defense. Traban looked at him with cold dead eyes and Charon shrunk back.

"We knew you'd be punished for no reason" one of the trio said as she passed a marble eye to the one across from her.

"Just as we knew the Underworld would need someone in charge until you returned." The sister who was holding the eye said as she threw it to the next one.

"That is why we chose the Judges to run the Underworld as well as judge the souls of the departed." The smallest sister, Atropos, said as she spun the marble eye in her hand. Traban gazed at them and they all huddled together in fear of what he might have done to them. He sighed as he sat back into his chair.

"I'm trying to reign in my anger, but with each statement I'm becoming more and more furious, so I hope you have a better answer, Thanatos." Traban said as he gazed at Thanatos, who smiled as he bowed once more.

"I did try to get you back on many occasions my Lord, but each time I was stopped by the Gods of Olympus. Zeus would use lightning and thunder to try and harm me. Demeter would block my path with wild vines or Venus flytraps. Artemis would use the animals of the forest to attack me. Even Poseidon would stir the seas when I was in search of you, my Lord. I was thwarted each and every time. Each of the Gods would put some form of obstacle in my way, all but Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, and Lady Hestia. I do not know why but for some reason or another they each either; stayed neutral and out of my way, or they had no way of interfering like the others." Thanatos said as Traban nodded upon hearing it all.

"Your right and I can believe that some of the Gods would stand in your way. What I can't believe is that Poseidon would side with Zeus on this… well so be it. Hestia probably wasn't informed of any of this until I spoke with her. Aphrodite and I have… an understanding of sorts. Dionysus and I see things the same way, but as for Apollo and Hephaestus… I don't understand… No matter; all things reveal themselves to time one way or another… So as of now all things go back to the way they were. You can all go now, but remember this; my rage has been quelled due to circumstance; that will not be an excuse _next_ time." Traban said as they all stood and walked from the room, leaving him and his friends, but the fates stopped at the door.

* * *

"Our Lord, perhaps a prophecy would make things a bit better?" The tallest one, Lachesis, said as she took hold of the marble eye.

Traban sighed as he nodded his head. The three sisters then gathered around the eye as it floated into the air, becoming a vision of things to come. Huey and the others stared in wonder as it did so.

"_11 years into the future you must go_" the middle height sister, Clotho, spoke.

"_Help those in need with what you know_." Atropos said as Traban palmed his forehead. Why must it always be in verse?

"_A prisoner's escape will be your cause_" Lachesis spoke as Huey and the others watched some kind of demon break free of its chains and rise up.

"_You and they must stop him, before all is lost_" Clotho said as the eye showed a vision of them teamed with five others and fighting the demon.

"_Upon your return you shall get and see_" Atropos said as the eye showed them returning to Woodcrest. It was then 5 figures came out at them.

"_A battle and sight which shall fill your souls with glee_" Lachesis said as the triplet sisters began to giggle girlishly while the eye began simple marble again.

"That was… weird" Huey said as the others nodded.

"Get used to it, because they do that from time to time. Now, how are we gonna get to the future?" Traban said as he got up from his throne.

* * *

It was then Thanatos came back into the room with a black and gold pen in hand as if it were the holiest thing in his world.

"Your scepter, my Lord. I've kept it safe for your return to power." Thanatos said as he formally bowed and handed the pen to Traban, who nodded and said his thanks. Thanatos bowed again and left, but this time with the fates in tow.

"Now, how to get to the future… I've got it; I'll do it." Traban said as he clicked the pen which turned into a black scepter with gold demon wings at the top and a silver orb at the head. The others gazed at him and the scepter in confusion and shock.

"This scepter was given to me by our allies during the Great Titan War. It is made of the same magic as the fates' eye and their magic mirror, but instead of seeing the future, like the eye, it can transport me and whomever I wish there, like the mirror. All I need to do now is… _this_!" Traban said as he held the scepter up with the silver orb glowing as it shoot out a beam on to the wall. The beam became a portal that showed a large city and a T shaped building.

"Now who wants to go first?" Traban asked as Riley ran into the portal.

"I always wanted to do shit like this!" Riley said excitedly as he jumped into the portal cannonball style with his last words echoing as he went through.

The others shrugged and dived in after him as Traban was the last one left. He created smoke in his hand and blew the smoke from his hand. It became a cloud of smoke that evaporated into a clone of himself.

"Do as I would and be sure to stay in contact with me and Hestia" Traban commanded as the clone bowed and nodded.

"As you wish, Master" the clone responded as Traban nodded and walked through the portal himself.

Things would definitely be… interesting from here on out…

* * *

**That's the end of the "**_**SuperDocks"**_** first Season, but not the end all together. When they return to their own world they'll be new and old enemies, new powers and abilities, and more secrets revealed. Though, do you thing you can handle that? Some of them will rock you to the core… BOOM! LOL! Well until next time; keep up with Huey and the gang in the all new story **_**"TeenDocks"**_**! You wouldn't believe the crazy things they'll get into!**

**Until Next Time, See Ya!**

**-T.K**


End file.
